A Spider and a Sparrow
by Sandylee007
Summary: A ghost from Natasha's past appears violently. With the lives of Clint and his daughter under threat, will everyone make it through alive? Or will Sparrow come out victorious?          CHARACTER DEATH               EIGHT OR NINE CHAPTERS RATING MAY RISE
1. The Blood Red Sparrow

A/N: OOOOH, yes, people! This story surged into my head, and refused to leave. So here we are. (chuckles)

To the readers of 'SOS'… YUP, this is the story with Natasha and Ronja (Sparrow). To others… Just enjoy the ride – reading 'SOS' isn't necessary to have everything figured out! This story stands alone firmly.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, please…! Like I'd ever have enough money to hire Jeremy Renner. But a girl can dream, right?

WARNINGS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, adult themes, description of torture… I'll do my best to go overboard, but this'll probably be one of my most gruesome works thus far. (winces) Also, an OC involved.

Awkay, before I change my mind… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

 ** _A Spider and a Sparrow_**

* * *

The Blood Red Sparrow

* * *

/ _Ronja Volsov had no idea who her father was. Her mother dragged her and her sister to hell called Red Room when they were young children. So it was hardly a surprise that her sister, Inga, was the only thing in the world she cared about. Her baby-sister, whom she swore to protect with everything she had. Only, there were things even she couldn't protect Inga from._

 _Inga wasn't ready for the final exam. And she definitely wasn't ready to face Black Widow. But the world they were in gave no mercy._

 _And so Ronja had no other choice but to watch. Stand back while her sister was killed right in front of her, two grown men keeping her from interfering as she screamed and begged. Watching the life leave Inga's eyes… Blood staining Natasha's hands and clothes… Seeing the disappointment filling their mother's eyes… Seeing the faces of all those people who did nothing to stop the tragedy from happening…_

 _Ronja swore that she'd kill them all while she cried the last tears she'd ever shed._ /

* * *

Natasha Romanoff could no longer count how many times she'd been invited to Nick Fury's office knowing to expect trouble. She faced those… unpleasant meetings as she faced a lot of her missions. She gritted her teeth, kept up a stone-hard front and braced herself.

Fury's grim, stormy expression was a loud warning. The pile of files was even more worrying. Natasha groaned and took the chair by his desk with as much grace as she could muster in her current state of mind. "Another mission? The team just came back from one a few days ago." She would've never admitted as much out loud, but she could've used a breather.

Fury took a deep breath. His facial muscles seemed unnaturally tense. "Not exactly. There was supposed to be an official hearing but I think we're both happier without one." With a sharp motion, he pushed one of the files towards her. The name on it was like a slap right at her face.

' _Ronja Volsov / Sparrow_ '

"I take it you recognize the name."

"Yes", Natasha hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. She did. It was one she never, ever wanted to hear again. "You know I do. I delivered the full report on my last encounter with her. So did Barton." It was almost two years earlier and the memory was still far too fresh. "I was under the impression that the problem was under control." She used up a couple of unpleasant old favors – contacts she'd sworn to herself she'd never use again – to ensure that Ronja would never come anywhere near her or someone she cared about again.

"I figured out as much." A set of nauseating photos, such that could've been from the set of a horror movie, were shoved her way. "Two hitmen. Am I correct? They were found all over Zürich. The bits and pieces left of them, anyway."

Natasha gritted her teeth so hard that it hurt. The only reason she hadn't gone after Ronja herself was that the woman knew every single one of her moves, foresaw all her steps. They suffered through the hell of Red Room together. They'd been taught specifically to be so good that they'd be able to kill each other. Perhaps giving two world-famous assassins subtle hints of Ronja's whereabout was a desperate act. But at least it kept the woman busy. Until now.

"You're afraid of her."

Fury's assessment made Natasha see red. She'd been taught that fear was for children. That it was her worst enemy, the most ridiculous flaw a human being could have. The path to destruction. "You don't know what she's capable of. Any sane person would be afraid of her."

* * *

/ _Anastasia Volsov was one of the founders of Red Room, and very proud of her creation. So proud, in fact, that she sent both her daughters there. Losing one of them moved her very little._

 _Her children were nothing but weapons among others. Instruments for the greater good. Pets. And if they didn't serve their purpose… Then they deserved to be destroyed._

 _She forgot one important thing about handling animals. The most important thing. If you mistreat them long enough, even the most docile pet bites back. And her older daughter had always been a wild beast._

 _It was supposed to be one of her infamous midnight training sessions. Those after which one or more… trainees didn't return. She monitored those sessions personally because she was one of the few who could stomach watching._

 _Anastasia knew that something was horribly wrong even before she switched on the room's lights. The stench of blood was unmistakable. Her stomach knotting, she wrapped the fingers of one hand around her firearm while the other, perfectly steady one flicked on the lights._

 _Five trainees, two of them twelve and three fourteen, lay on the floor. Dead from a colorful repertoire of injuries. And there, in the puddle of red, sat her very own daughter. Like an angel of death and vengeance._

 _Anastasia fought the urge to step backwards. No showing weakness in front of the pets. "_ Sparrow, what's the meaning of this? _"_

 _Ronja smiled. Her age and the blood staining her face made it seem macabre. "_ My graduation ceremony. Because I'm not going through with the official one. In fact, mother… I don't think I want to spend another hour locked up into this place. _"_

 _Anastasia was quick. Her daughter was faster. When Anastasia's body was finally discovered it had to be identified from DNA-samples._

 _It wasn't until the first pictures of the Avengers went public Ronja found out that one of that night's victims was, in fact, alive. Natasha watched the carnage unfold until unconsciousness mercifully claimed her. She woke up on the way to a morgue, and screamed. It took months before a single coherent word was coaxed from her._

 _Ronja, on the other hand, walked out of Red Room. She didn't pay any attention to the blood coating her or to the fact that she was dressed far too lightly. She headed to the forest, free for the first time in her life, and felt like howling from triumph. The feeling lasted until she heard a wild animal actually howl._

 _She vanished, and four days later the amount of her blood found from the forest left no other choice but to assume that she was dead as well._ /

* * *

Fury gave Natasha a moment. "I can't send you after her now. I'm sure that you understand why. But I need you to tell me everything you know about her, so we can stop her."

Natasha clenched her jaw and shook her head with frustration. "When I first met her, we were still children. She disappeared for a long time. Died, as far as the rest of the world knew." She turned her head and glared out the window. "I don't know how she survived. Or _what_ survived."

"But you're determined to ensure that she doesn't live long."

Natasha's eyes flashed. Natalia Romanova flickering to life for a few fleeting moments. "Yes." She'd never been one to tiptoe around any subject.

"And that is exactly why I can't send you after her." Fury cut the rising objection sharply. "You're too close. This is too personal. You're compromised."

Natasha's eyes were wild. If looks could kill… "And you imagine she isn't?"

"Of course she is. But the difference between the two of you? She's learned to harness it. And instead of being destructive it's become her greatest weapon." He pushed a yet another picture towards her. "Do you recognize him?"

Natasha did, with difficulty. She nodded stiffly. "Igor Valerovits. He…" She took a deep breath and hated how it shuddered. "He was one of our trainers, and later handlers." The less specifically she had to describe just what he did, the better.

* * *

/ _Heavy, desperate panting fogged the air and running steps made snow rustle. Those, along with occasional whimpers, were the only sounds heard in the ice-cold winter-morning. Droplets of blood shone chillingly against white snow._

 _And then came a howl, the kind that would've made anyone's heart shudder._

 _Minutes later there was a lot more blood on the snow as a new set of steps approached. A pair of black boots stopped a small distance away from the poor, unfortunate soul. Blue eyes, as cold as the weather, examined the fallen man._

 _The man was in his late forties. Undeniably attractive with his shortcut dark hair and chocolate-brown, now glazed over eyes. He was also very much dead, but not because of the arrow sticking from his leg._

 _A large wolf, as white as the snow aside the red staining its fur, sat beside its newest victim. Its golden eyes glowed menacingly while it growled threateningly. The noise didn't stop until the arrival, a rather small young woman with long, black hair and surreally blue eyes, petted the animal. "_ Good girl _", Ronja praised in a purr. "_ Only two more left. _"_

 _The wolf howled triumphantly._ /

* * *

A new photo was shoved Natasha's way without mercy. Not that she would've wanted or expected mercy from Fury. "And she?"

This victim was easier to recognize, at least. Although the years that'd passed by since Red Room added challenge. "Nadia Derevko. She was… there at the same time with us. She went underground when that place fell."

"She fled to United States. Found a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Tried to lay low, stay safe." Fury sounded… almost compassionate.

Natasha felt her shoulders sag. Her jawline tightened. "Didn't do much to save her." She inhaled sharply. "How do you know that this is Ronja's doing?"

As a response Fury revealed one more photograph. It showed that something had been engraved to the back of Nadia's corpse. A picture of a bird.

Sparrow.

* * *

/ _The cabin hadn't been heated properly yet and the cold morning embraced Ronja's naked skin harshly. She barely noticed while inhaling a long, poisonous drag of a cigarette. Her mind spun around busily as her vacant eyes stared at the pale, frosty dawn yawning to life on the other side of a window._

 _A soft, delicate hand traveled down the scars marring her shoulder, side and back. The touch made her shiver, as did the warm breath against her neck. "Where did you get these from?"_

 _"I tamed a wolf", she murmured, by some miracle managing to hide her natural accent._

 _Her companion chuckled while lighting a cigarette of her own. "You're a real comedian." Years had wiped away Nadia's accent entirely. The new one was smoother than velvet, just like the skin pressed against Ronja's._

 _Forcing back a surge she couldn't afford, Ronja let her eyes – now dark-brown through contact lenses – travel downwards. To the scar on the other woman's hand. "And where is that from?" Did Nadia still remember?_

 _There was a long pause. "Someone shoved a knife through it in the middle of a fight." Nadia took a long drag and breathed out with force. "I was winning."_

 _Ronja shook her head. "No, you weren't." She met the other's almost innocent green eyes evenly, then glanced towards the cigarette. "That was always your biggest problem. You never noticed when you were losing."_

 _Slowly, slowly Nadia's eyes widened. Filled with almost animalistic terror. "Ronja?" The woman gasped, the poison starting to take affect. "I… I knew they'd send someone…"_

 _Ronja shook her head. "No one sent me because they're all dead. There's just you…" She breathed a puff of smoke at the other's face. "… and me." And one last pest she'd soon handle._

 _By then Nadia was gasping violently, each exhale and inhale a war. The woman's eyes were getting as red as the wig Ronja was wearing. Soon speckles of blood appeared. Pity, really. Under different circumstances…_

 _Ronja caressed the woman's long, chestnut colored hair. "Don't fight. The harder you fight the more it hurts." She knew, all too well. The creator of this particular poison helped her develop full resistance towards it. But her body still remembered the crushing, searing pain from those hard lessons as she inhaled it now from the cigarette._

 _Nadia refused to give up, even though she had to know that it was a hopeless battle._

 _Ronja dumped her cigarette on the other woman's hand, enticing a pitiable mew. Then leaned close to Nadia's ear. "Just let go." She chuckled. "You've been to hell already. The place where you're going now… It can't worse, can it?"_ /

* * *

Natasha's eyebrows furrowed while her eyes flew from a gruesome photograph to another, again and again. Took in their meaning with nausea swelling in the pit of her stomach. "She's going to destroy everything there's left of Red Room. And she and I… We're the only ones left."

Fury nodded slowly. Showing rare sympathy and giving her time to let it sink in. "It took us until this morning to confirm the connections. As you know Red Room hid all tracks carefully. We would've notified you sooner if we were faster."

Natasha's hands weren't entirely steady so she fisted them to hide it. "If she wanted to come after me, she would've already. And she knew that eventually S.H.I.E.L.D would discover the bodies, and who they were. Why would she want to warn me?" The answer flowed through her like a gallon of ice-water.

Of course.

Fury clenched his jaw before confirming what she just figured out. "She wants you to suffer something worse than death. Who could she use to hurt you more?"

* * *

/ _Clint Barton had a ridiculously long field experience. He rarely let down his guard. And Ronja had already ambushed him once. Managing to do the same a second time… No, it wasn't going to happen. Which was why she had to be far more patient than she would've liked. Do a lot of research. But at least she learned some… interesting things._

 _Clint had a family. Which made choosing him all the more satisfying. She was going to make it a blow Natasha would never forgive herself._

 _Her head tilted, Ronja watched Clint and a little girl – Lila, wasn't she – playing with a very excited dog. They were at a forest area a few minutes away from the Farm. It was supposed to be a safe location. Still there was some tension all over the Hawk's body, and he glanced around when his daughter didn't notice. As though sensing something._

 _Sneaky little devil._

 _After twenty-five minutes Ronja decided that she had enough. And she saw the perfect opening. Clint bent to scratch the dog's belly, carelessly exposing his neck for a couple of seconds that made all the difference._

 _Ronja didn't waste a blink. She raised a tiny gun. And fired._

 _Clint shuddered on impact, and reached out quickly to get rid of the dart sticking from his kin. But it was already much too late. He stumbled once, twice. Then slumped and lay unmoving, his eyes meeting hers for a breath before closing._

 _It took a while before the child and the animal realized what was happening. The dog first barked, then began to whimper. Lila whimpered as well, shaking her father's shoulder. "Daddy?" Her panic grew exponentially when he didn't react. "DADDY!"_

 _Lila was sobbing by the time Ronja approached them. Their eyes met, the child's full of tears and sheer terror. "Do you want your daddy to live?" She smiled menacingly at the girl's frantic nods. "Then you'll be a good girl and come with us, or it'll be all your fault that he dies."_ /

* * *

Natasha's chest tightened to an extend that made it hard to breathe. She gulped. "What did she do to Barton?" she hissed, rage a far safer option than fear, guilt and sorrow. Rage, she could deal with. Had all her life.

Fury's gloomy expression did little to calm her. "I don't know", he admitted through his teeth. And obviously hated it. "That's one reason why I didn't want to waste time on an official hearing. Laura called just before I invited you here. Barton and Lila are missing."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh boy…! (GULPS) Trouble's officially arrived. And even little Lila's been involved! How will this tale unfold?

AND, of course… Do you guys want to read further? Does this sound like any good to you, or like garbage material? PLEASE, do let me know! I'd LOVE to hear from you.

In any case, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!

Awkay, it's time for me to skip to other typing projects. Who knows. Maybe I'll see you guys again?

Take care!


	2. The Sharp Teeth of Vengeance

A/N: PHEW! Wrapping up this chapter took longer than I expected. BUUUUT, here we are, folks! (grins) Yay…?

THANK YOU, so very much, for your reviews and love! Starting out a new story is always nerve-wrecking, so it means the world to me that you're all right there. (HUGS)

Awkay, before I get all mushy… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Sharp Teeth of Vengeance

* * *

To say that Natasha wasn't in the best mood upon leaving Fury's office would've been a huge understatement. She was boiling and sizzling under her skin. The sensation intensified when she found Steve waiting for her. The sheepish expression on his face only added fuel to flames. "Let me guess. He assigned you to play a babysitter?"

Steve shifted with discomfort. "She already got her hands on Barton. We need to keep you safe."

That soothed Natasha's temper, but only slightly. She gritted her teeth. "Let's get going." The faster she got away from Fury the better.

It was a relief to make it out of the building. Even though Natasha felt constant tingling, a threat, invisible eyes watching her. Ronja was back in the game, definitely knew exactly where to find her. Already had her best friend and his daughter. It was like having the childhood monster from under her bed come to life.

Natasha wasn't entirely surprised to find a ridiculously expensive-looking car waiting. Wanda occupied the front seat, Tony had taken over the wheel. ( _"If I let Captain Jurassic drive one of these babies he'd get us killed", the man explained once._ ) The billionaire smirked, even though it didn't look right with how tense his facial muscles were. "You can't go after her. But we can. We'll make that bit…" The man remembered that Steve was within earshot and cleared his throat. "… _highly unpleasant individual_ regret that she messed with the Avengers."

Natasha felt her shoulders sag from relief. She still kept forgetting that it wasn't just Clint and her against the world anymore. She wanted to thank them but the words refused to fit into her mouth, so she nodded instead.

"You're welcome." Tony gestured animatedly for her and Steve to enter the vehicle. "Now let's go, before the one-eyed hyena gets a scent of our scheming."

From a window Fury and Maria watched them go. It took several moments before she broke the silence. "Do you think they'll find her before it's too late?"

Fury felt his eye darken and narrow. "I don't know." And he hated not knowing more than anything else in the world.

* * *

They'd faced a lot of heavy, surreal stuff together. But this was the first time Steve noticed that Natasha was scared. She spoke of Sparrow in the kind of a sharp, clipped tone a lot of people used when describing their nightmares. He heard that tone a lot in Sam's support group. The tale she told was chilling.

Even Tony was rendered speechless. But not for long. "So yeah, she's… what, a super-spy from hell gone wrong? But she's still just one person. How does she imagine she'd get away with bullying two Avengers?"

"I don't think she wants to get away with it", Natasha pointed out darkly. She kept glancing out the car's darkened window, just to make sure… "She's very happy to go down as long as she gets to make me suffer first."

* * *

/ _"_ Finishing the mission is always the priority _", a sharp voice snapped when Natasha, only nine-years-old, gasped and spat out blood. "_ What happens to you is secondary. So get up, and finish what you started. _"_

 _It was the first time Natasha killed someone._ /

* * *

A hand brushed her knee, making Natasha stiffen while not exactly buried instincts surged to life. Wanda gave her a feeble attempt of a smile. "We'll find them." _We have to._

Usually Natasha might've rolled her eyes or snapped something harsh, now she only nodded tensely. Those two clearly shared an unvoiced understanding. Steve could get it, to an extend. Clint hauled them both towards something better, showed them the best they could be. And for that they felt they owed him a debt they needed the chance to repay.

Steve could definitely understand such a debt, so well it stung.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on Bucky, though. Not when there was actually something he could do for another friend. So he searched for a moment, then revealed a file that had Ronja's name on it. "I… wanted to make sure that we have all the information S.H.I.E.L.D does."

Tony glanced towards the item through the rearview mirror. The billionaire stared stunned for a second, then smirked. "Steve Rogers! Captain Righteous is full of surprises." The man clicked his tongue. "Isn't stealing the kind of stuff you tell kids not to do in those educational videos?"

Steve felt heat on his cheeks. Not that he would've ever admitted it. "I didn't steal it. Maria gave me a copy."

"I wasn't judging you", Tony pointed out. But couldn't resist continuing. "Captain Pickpocket."

"Stark, stop that", Natasha hissed. Sounding very dangerous and threatening. "Right now."

"I joke when I panic, okay?" Tony inhaled a deep breath, showing a brief glimpse of his real emotions. Fleeting as the moment was. "Barton's already in it, deep. And you're not exactly safe, either. So sue me for… fretting a little."

Natasha watched, evaluating. Then rolled her eyes. "You and Barton are so alike that sometimes it's terrifying." She frowned. "Are we going to the Tower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's somewhere we need to stop by first." Natasha's eyes flashed. "I need to go and get something."

* * *

They pulled over in front of an apartment building Natasha must've entered half a million times by now. She sensed more than saw the others looking around with surprise. That the neighborhood and building were ridiculously ordinary was probably more shocking than anything else.

This was her one slice of normalcy in the world. Her own, private safe-haven when things… got too hectic. She didn't know how to feel about showing it but had little choice now.

Even more surprises came when they entered and advanced to the third floor. A little girl, blue-eyed and long white-golden hair billowing around her, emerged from one of the apartments. The child lit up visibly at the sight of her. "Tashi! You came back already!"

Natasha couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances. The disbelieving looks on her friends' faces made the situation almost amusing. "Sure did." She nodded towards the door the girl just closed. "How's Shiva?"

The child smiled. "She's super cute. But she's missed you lots." The girl shifted, clearly wondering how to set her words. "Can I… come and play with her again soon?"

Natasha shrugged. "Sure thing. I think she likes you more than me, anyway."

The girl giggling before finally seeing her friends. The child frowned before her eyes widened upon meeting Steve's. "You're Captain America!" She was already running before the soldier got the chance to respond. Soon a door opened, and they heard her voice once more before it was slammed closed. "Nina, Nina, you'll never guess in a million years…!"

Natasha shook her head and sighed. Unsure whether to sigh or roll her eyes. She wasted no time on either. None of them was in the mood to talk, so they didn't say a word while cramming into her small apartment. Her teammates looked around cautiously, as though expecting her to have a secret family, too. Instead a beautiful cat with smoke-colored fur and green eyes jumped into view, mewing loudly upon demanding attention.

"Shiva, huh?" Steve was the one to speak up.

Natasha shrugged, not bothering with explanations. After a few affectionate pets she headed towards the living room, the purring feline following. And froze.

Someone had been there. She sensed it although she couldn't see any evidence. How the hell did Sparrow find this apartment?

The others tensed up as well. Wanda swallowed. "Natasha?"

"Ronja stopped by", she half-growled, and hurried to a wooden cabinet. It seemed untouched, but she had to make sure… As soon as the door opened she gulped a sigh of relief. The thick file was still there.

As much information on Sparrow as S.H.I.E.L.D might've gathered, it had nothing on hers.

Her relief was, however, short-lived. When she picked up the filed she noticed the note on its other side. The handwriting was definitely Ronja's.

' _I'm touched that you still care so much. Good luck, little spider! I can't wait to see you again._ '

And there, at the back of the cabinet… There was cardboard box she definitely hadn't brought in. Of course it could've been a trap, would probably turn out to be one. But she couldn't just…

The second Natasha touched the item's surface she felt something… moist. Checking her fingers, she found them stained in red. No matter what she'd done and seen in her life, the discovery made her stomach knot with dread.

It took more of her than she would've cared to admit. But eventually she grabbed the box, and pulled it out. Fighting against the screams of her reason.

"Don't…!" Steve cautioned her, but she tuned him out as well.

Natasha took a deep breath. Then another. And looked properly. The box was stained with blood, almost to a point where it'd been destroyed. Ronja had left a message in red on it.

' _Remember Jaroslavl?_ '

Natasha did. Clearer than she would've liked. Her hands weren't as steady as she would've liked when she opened the box, and peered in.

What she found made her shudder like she'd been shot, and turned her blood to ice.

* * *

/ _When Clint finally woke up he had no idea where he was, or what happened. His last memory included his daughter. And that alone had him wide awake in a flash. "Lila?" he rasped, hating the way his voice broke._

 _There was no response. Panic surging through his like a dagger, he tried to open his eyes. Only to realize that they were already open, yet he couldn't see a thing. That definitely didn't help with the panic._

 _His next, logical move was to try and touch his face. Because it felt like there was some sort a fabric pulled over his head. He found his wrists strapped by something metallic._

 _"Last time we met you were adorably obedient." He knew that voice, didn't he? Bare-footed steps approached, almost soundless. Like a whisper of doom. "But now I have your precious little brat, too. So I decided to take no chances."_

 _Recognition dawned with sickening certainty. The previous time he heard that voice he almost lost his life. And now… Despite being blindfolded he saw red, and his jaw clenched further than should've been humanly possible. "If you cut even a hair from her head…!"_

 _Ronja stepped closer. Which was when he smelled it. Blood. "What makes you think that I haven't done something even worse already?"_

 _Of course Clint knew that showing weakness in front of someone like her was the last thing he should've done. But he was only human. He was only a parent. And he felt like someone had been tearing his heart to a million pieces. "LILA!"_

* * *

 _Lila had no idea where she was. Just that it took ages to get there. Sparrow, as th_ _e captor introduced herself, blindfolded her as soon as they made it to the woman's car. Lila didn't dare to move an inch during the ride, didn't even call out to her daddy although she wanted to from the bottom of her racing heart._

 _If she wasn't a good girl her daddy would die._

 _She didn't know where her daddy was taken. Just that he wasn't in the same room with her. A door screeched painfully loudly before she was pushed there, and she shuddered at the stench slapping her across the face. She wasn't allowed to take off the blindfold yet so she fumbled about sightlessly, trying to find something soft amongst all the cold stone. She couldn't. Eventually she found a corner and huddled there, arms wrapped around her legs and trembling._

 _Everything would be okay. She'd just have to be a brave girl, and everything would be okay. Her daddy was never afraid of anything and she wasn't going to be, either._

 _She managed to remain incredibly courageous. Until she heard sharp nails scratching against the floor, and felt something definitely not human sniffing at her. She'd never smelled anything as chilling as the creature's breath, and the inability to see her companion made her anxiety worse. She wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. But somehow she succeeded in remaining still and silent. She told herself that it was out of valor, not because she was too scared to even twitch._

 _She didn't know how long the terrifying situation continued. To her it felt like years, and the entire time the monster stayed far closer than she would've liked. It never went so far that she couldn't feel it._

 _And then she experienced something that succeeded in being more terrifying than anything else. Her daddy screaming somewhere in the distance, so frantic that it got to her as well. "LILA!"_

 _She wanted to call out to him, to ease his worries. But she didn't dare to. Only a tiny whimper erupted from her, before she could stop it. That was too much._

 _The monster began to growl, and then she screamed._

* * *

 _Lila was screaming. His little girl. Howling from fear and pain. Before it got entirely quiet. And there was no way Clint could get to her._

 _And here he'd genuinely thought that things couldn't get worse…!_

 _"LILA!" He yelled, cried out for her, until he was hoarse. There was no answer. A tiny part of him realized to be glad that he was blindfolded, because it kept Ronja from seeing the tears filling his eyes. "Lila!"_

 _"DADDY!"_

 _"Do you hear that? It's the sound of your child needing you. She's in pain, and she needs your help to make it stop. So kindly shut up, and pay attention." Ronja's voice barely registered through the chaos of his thoughts. Yet his teeth clicked together loudly. "Good bird. Fury trained you well, didn't he?" She sounded genuinely amused. Like someone watching a good theater-play. "Now… Do you want to do everything you possibly can for her? Do you want to make sure that she won't be hurting any worse than she already is?" His painfully tightly gritted teeth were enough of an answer, and she went on. "Then you'll continue being a good boy." She lifted the hem of his shirt, which made him shiver, and pressed something metallic against his skin. "Shh…. You're not allowed to speak. You wouldn't want little Lila to panic again, would you?"_

 _The metal moved, up and down and to both sides. Taunting him. Eventually she leaned close to his ear. "This… is going to be really painful. On either you, or Lila. Don't you think that precious little thing's hurting enough already?" she purred. "So stay very, very still and quiet. And ask yourself… Was saving Natalia really worth this?"_

 _The blade finally chose a target, and bit down like it had actual teeth._ /

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh crap… It sounds like things are quite grim right now…! Wonder what happened to the daddy and daughter… (gulps) Let's hope that the Avengers get to them before it's too late!

Soooo… Any good, at all? Interested in reading more? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you guys.

Awkay, because I'm thinking about posting more stuff today, it's time to tune out. Until next time, ya all! I REALLY hope that I'll see you there.

Take care!

* * *

theflyingpenguin: (chuckles) If it's any consolation, I'm exactly the same!

I'm SUPER happy that you're so excited! (BEAMS) I really hope that you'll find the next chapter as captivating.

Massive thank yous for the review!


	3. Pawns of a Chess Game

A/N: Wrapping up this chapter took longer than I expected. BUUUUT, here it is! Yay…?

First things first, of course. THANK YOU, so very much, for your AMAZING reviews and support! It means A LOT that you've all joined this twisted, insane ride. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Pawns of a Chess Game

* * *

Natasha didn't scream, of course. Neither did Steve. But after dropping the mockery of a gift she threw something quite heavy at a wall, hard. Which caught the others' attention.

"What's wro…?" Wanda didn't scream, either. But a strangled gasp erupted through her lips, and a lot of color faded from her face.

Tony cursed. Loudly and colorfully, his pallor a curious mix of green and deathly pale. Even Steve had no objections to the foul language.

Natasha slammed the box closed like it burned her fingers. Futilely trying to ignore how much her hands trembled. She swallowed several times but it did nothing to erase the bitter tasted flooding into her mouth. She didn't think she'd ever felt the kind of rage she did at that very moment.

Simply killing Ronja wouldn't do, she'd make Sparrow suffer and beg for mercy first.

They all shivered when Natasha's phone started ringing. Her eyes narrowed and sharpened threateningly before she picked up. The caller was faster to speak out. " _Did you like my little gift?_ "

Natasha's blood boiled and she balled her free fist like she could've actually struck Ronja. "They have nothing to do with this. Let them go and I'll come alone to meet you."

Ronja chuckled. " _What makes you imagine that you're in any position to make demands? You want to play, little spider? We'll do it by my rules._ " There was a brief, frosty pause. " _Stop glaring at the wall and tell Scarlet Witch that it's never a good idea to stand in front of a window when you're trying to catch a sniper._ "

Natasha shivered, her blood ablaze by then. "Wanda, get down, now!" She hissed through her teeth. "If you hurt them…"

" _A bit too late for that, don't you think?_ " Ronja sighed theatrically. " _Poor little Lila. How is such a lovely young thing going to recover from this?_ "

Finally, with a great deal of effort, Natasha found some of her composure. The look on her face hardened significantly, and the cold, calculated look of a seasoned killer took over her eyes. She switched to Russian. " _I know something you don't. Something that means more to you than this stupid little game of revenge. What would you say about a trade?_ "

Natasha only said one word. It had an instant impact. Less than thirty seconds later the phone call was over. Steve didn't like the look on Natasha's face. She seemed scared, and in their current situation that wasn't good news.

"Now what?" Tony demanded with his usual level of patience.

Natasha breathed once. Twice. In a few seconds she finally made eye-contact with the rest of them. "How does walking into a trap sound?"

Tony nodded with an unhealthy amount of eagerness. Steve surprised the rest of them by nodding as well. "Do you have a plan?"

* * *

Figuring out Ronja's chosen location wasn't a magic trick. The last time they met on Russian soil was in Jaroslavl, and it cost the life of someone Natasha truly cared about. She still remembered, even without closing her eyes, how the blood all over a park's bench and on the ground looked in moonlight. After the box it was a very small comfort that there was no blood staining the park in New York.

Sitting down slowly, Natasha arched an eyebrow while a subtle glance scanned her surroundings. There were no traces of a threat, aside the obvious presence beside her, but she knew better than to let her guard down. " _You made it too easy to find you._ "

Ronja shrugged with a smile that shouldn't be trusted. " _You've gotten rusty with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to make it easy to ensure that you'd understand._ " Their eyes met. " _I should kill you right now for that little stunt you pulled on the phone._ "

Natasha smiled sweetly. Suddenly she remembered far too well the days when she was still Natalia. " _I thought you'd be pleased that I made the game more interesting for you._ "

" _I hate surprises._ "

" _So do I._ " Natasha really wished that they wouldn't have been at such a public location. Because the other woman's jaw seemed like the perfect fit for her fist. " _Almost as much as the lives of my friend and his child being threatened._ "

Ronja chuckled. It had a chilling edge to it. " _Do you really want to start a competition over which one has made the other suffer more? You've developed a sense of humor since we last met. Now…_ " Something changed, so swiftly and subtly that an untrained eye would've missed it. " _I have something you want, and you have something I need. What are we going to do about it?_ "

Calmly, subtly and without a breath of hesitation, Natasha revealed a sharp knife and pressed it against where she knew the other's femoral artery to be.

Ronja huffed. " _Violence has always been your first response to everything._ " The woman shrugged. " _Not that I'd blame you. We're the same._ "

" _Your sister was different._ " It was a low blow, but the mental image of what she saw in the box sharpened Natasha's tongue. " _The likes of us last longer._ "

" _True._ " Ronja's tone was smoother than velvet and a snake's hiss all at once. The eyes turning to meet hers were pure venom. " _That friend of yours, the little bird… He was different, too. So much like my sister that it's almost a pity what I had to do to him._ "

Cold that easily rivaled the harsh winters of northern Russia filled Natasha. Maintaining her composure was a war. " _So that was why you agreed to meet me already? Because he's dead?_ " Her stomach kept growing tighter and tighter with dread.

Ronja smiled as sweetly as a wild beast after a successful kill. " _That's the beauty of having two pawns to play with. You can sacrifice one if you get… upset._ " The woman lit a cigarette, like the knife still threatening her didn't exist. " _They may still both stand a chance, though. Hard to tell. It depends on how strong they are._ "

Natasha gritted her teeth. " _Tell me where they are… And you'll get what you want._ "

Ronja tilted her head. There was a curious expression on the woman's face while she blew smoke at the redhead's face. " _And what, exactly, do you imagine I want?_ "

" _Only two things._ " Natasha fought the urge to press her weapon harder. " _And my life is one of them._ "

Ronja frowned. " _Why would I want to kill you? It'd be an easy way out, and I don't want you to get such a thing._ " The woman leaned closer, until their noses almost touched, eyes on hers. " _I want you to live a long life… wishing every single moment of it that you'd die. That someone would put an end to your misery._ " The shorter one shook her head. " _No, Natalia. You won't die. I've spent years wiping away those who wanted to murder you for all the things you did before becoming Natasha. I've spilled actual blood to ensure that you'll make it to this very moment, that you'll get to experience what comes next._ " Ronja kissed her cheek. " _Fifteen. That's how many times I've saved your life. It would've been sixteen if Clint didn't make a different call._ " The killer smiled. " _No need to thank me, Natalia. To have you here is my pleasure._ " Ronja pursed her lips. " _So, you asked me what I want… There's only one thing. And you see, that's a problem for you. For one thing from you… I'll only give one thing of yours. That's how fair trade goes. So, spider… You have a decision to make._ "

* * *

Waiting around on an ear-comm was pure torture for the others. Especially when they couldn't understand a thing of that passed between the women. The words eventually aimed their way did little to soothe them. " _I've got a location._ "

* * *

Watching Tony and Steve take off, Natasha still felt unnaturally cold and tense. The weight sitting in the pit of her stomach refused to lessen. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that she did the right thing…

Two elderly women cast entirely too curious looks towards Ronja, who'd slumped with her head falling against the redhead's shoulder. Natasha did her best to appear sad. "She drank too much. I'm waiting for her to sober up."

The women shook their heads with judgemental eyes and started whispering, but at least they walked away.

In a few moments Wanda hurried to the scene. The younger woman's eyes widened a fraction. "Is she…?"

"Of course not", Natasha snapped. Even though she knew full well that none of this Wanda's fault. "We need her." Because there had to be a reason why Ronja let herself get caught this early on. Something bad was about to happen, something during which Sparrow wanted to be near her to see her reaction. Whatever it was, Natasha wasn't looking forward to finding out. She got up, receiving a hint of satisfaction from how hard Ronja's head hit the bench. "I sedated her, but I doubt the affect will last long. Let's get her wrapped up before she's conscious."

They started the work deep in thought. Wanda seemed to gather herself for a while before finally asking. "Clint, and Lila… Are they…?" She trailed off.

Natasha had no idea, just that if they were, they were running out of time.

This was all her fault. Now she made her choice. And somehow she'd have to figure out a way to live with it for the rest of her life.

* * *

The second Steve and Tony entered the location Ronja handed over, they decided that it was one of the most chilling places they'd ever seen. "Great…", the billionaire groaned. "Just great. This is starting to feel way too much like a bad horror movie." The fact that they were monitored by at least fifty security cameras only added to that feel. He felt tempted to wonder if someone they didn't know about yet was watching.

"Keep your suit on and eyes open." Steve's voice was atypically clipped while the Captain's eyes swept across their surroundings. "The faster we can get away from here the better."

Tony couldn't have agreed more.

Five trap-wires later they faced a heavy-looking metallic door. It felt like a good idea to just smash it. Until they noticed the one more wire above it. One neither felt like cutting by accident.

Tony pursed his lips. Then nodded firmly. "Let me handle this", he suggested while starting to work on the door's lock. Seeing his friend's surprise, he shrugged. "Of course I can pick locks. Once upon a time I was a bored genius billionaire. And a huge as… _brat_ of a teenager."

Under different circumstances Steve might've judged, but as it was they were out of alternative options.

The work was infuriatingly slow. But eventually there was a sound that made Tony smirk like a proper mad scientist. "Here we go!"

Gingerly, mindful of the ominous wire, they pushed the door open. It was so dark inside that at first they couldn't see a thing. The stench slapping them across the face… That was something indescribable, bad enough to make Tony gag.

And then they were able to distinguish the tiny, motionless figure lay close to the wall.

Steve was almost certain that his heart stopped for several moments. "Lila?" No reaction. "It's Tony and Steve. Can you hear me?" Still nothing, and it was starting to terrify both men. Especially when the smell of blood was clear in the air.

Lila appeared horribly small, and far too lifeless. Something dark, without a doubt blood, covered big parts of her. She was also blindfolded, so they had no way of knowing whether her eyes were open or closed. Was she breathing? As much as they would've wanted to run they knew better. They advanced painfully slowly, much too aware of all the traps that might be hiding. On the way Steve's foot hit something and he froze instantly.

Tony, on the other hand, grabbed the item and eyed it critically. "This transmits sound, probably both ways." The billionaire seemed pale, and sick. "Jesus… She probably thought that Clint's here."

"Daddy?" The tiny, feeble whimper made the men shudder. Tears ran down Lila's deathly pale cheeks, and now that she was waking up she was starting tremble. "Daddy, please…!"

"Shh, shh…" Finally closing the distance between them, Tony took off the blindfold. He tried to offer a comforting smile and failed horribly. "It's okay. You're safe now."

Lila's eyes were only halfway open and so dazed that he knew she wouldn't stay awake long. Her skin felt alarmingly warm when he touched her. Still she nodded, trying so hard to be brave that it was painful to watch. "Daddy… Where's daddy?"

"We… don't know yet", Steve admitted reluctantly. "But… We'll find him. I promise." They both hoped it wasn't a promise they couldn't keep.

Lila nodded again, her eyelids drooping worryingly. Her shivers were starting to grow weaker. Which couldn't possibly be a good sign. Despite being barely lucid, she clung to Tony incredibly tightly when he picked her up. "I want daddy", she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I know." Tony wished, from the bottom of his heart, that there were words that would've made even the slightest difference. "Now let's get out of here."

With what was probably the last of her strength, Lila lifted her head to look at Steve. Instead, however, her eyes found something else entirely. And she screamed from sheer terror.

* * *

/ _The pain… The complete, utter agony… It almost drove Clint out of his mind, or at least out of consciousness. And he couldn't move, or even scream. There was nothing he could do to ease the discomfort. The feel of his own blood running down his skin made him tremble._

 _Ronja sighed happily. "That… made me feel so much better." A hand tapped at his cheek. "You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you?"_

 _Somehow, impossibly, he managed to growl viciously. This monster just harmed him. Harmed his little girl…!_

 _"Good." Ronja sounded genuinely pleased. "We have a limited amount of time and I want to have as much fun with you as possible. And I want you to be conscious for what comes next. You may want to stay awake, too. Because it may be the last thing you'll ever experience."_ /

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… Things don't seem promising at all…! What happened to Clint, and is Lila going to be okay? And… WHAT'S IN THE BOX?!

SOOOO… Any good? Back to the drawing board? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.

Awkay, I REALLY need to hurry on now. Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all be there.

Take care!

* * *

theflyingpenguin: A quite chilling chapter, wasn't it? And I think it'll only go downhill from here… (gulps) Awww, I REALLY hope that you'll find the insanity to come every bit as captivating!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time?

* * *

Guest: I'm SO HAPPY that you've enjoyed the story thus far! (BEAMS) We'll see what's to come. Let's just hope that Natasha and the others manage to find Clint and Lila before it's too late…

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

Carry692: WELCOME ABOARD TO THE INSANITY TRAIN! (GRINS) I'm SUPER happy that you've enjoyed the tale thus far AND Sparrow so much! We'll see just what comes before this story ends, and who will make it through alive…

Gigantic thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	4. Caged Animals

A/N: PHEW! What a ride typing this chapter was. BUT, here we are! (grins)

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews, listings and support! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I'm practically asleep in front of my laptop… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride (flight?)!

* * *

Caged Animals

* * *

Tony had never, ever heard anything quite as chilling and heartbreaking as Lila's scream of sheer terror. He held her a little tighter instinctively, as firmly as he dared to without risking harming her, and spun around. What he found froze him entirely.

A big, clearly very irritated white wolf was growling at them. A wild beast. And it'd been trapped into this room with Lila since the beginning of this nightmare. Even the thought of what could've happened…

"Rogers." His voice was sharp and quiet. He barely dared to breathe. "Take Lila, right now. Slow movements."

Steve was soundless and subtle as a cat. Tony barely noticed motion before the child had been taken gently from his arms. "Tony…"

"I've got a suit. I'm good." He noticed that Lila was barely conscious. She'd stopped crying, screaming and even whimpering. Which was more horrifying than any wild animal. "Get her out of here, now."

Steve clearly didn't like his plan but what other choice did they have? The second the Captain set foot out of the room the wolf reacted. The growling intensified, and eyes of blood-red and gold turned to the billionaire.

Tony gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare…", he threatened in a hiss. But of course there was no reasoning with a feral creature.

Or so he thought, until a melodic whistle could be heard.

The wolf froze and sniffed the air, fangs still revealed. Then, in two quick blinks, something settled and the beast relaxed. It jogged past him and disappeared like a ghost.

"That lady…" Lila's voice was barely audible and her bleary eyes were less than halfway open. "She whistled like that. Made it stop."

Tony stared. Then laughed hysterically in disbelief. "You Bartons are full of surprises."

* * *

Fury stared, long and hard. Then groaned. "So she's been causing all this hassle?" It was almost surreal.

That short and scrawny, tiny girl…

"She's been underestimated all her life." Natasha's voice was pure venom, the look in her eyes something even more threatening. "That's what makes her so dangerous."

Fury nodded slowly, a razor-sharp eye on the captive. "And how, exactly, did she get the bruise on her face?"

Natasha shrugged. She managed to appear shockingly innocent for someone who'd killed more people than she cared to count. "She dropped harder than I imagined when I gave her the sedative." She rolled her eyes at his arched eyebrow. "Considering the things you've done, you can hardly give me any moral lectures."

True, that. Fury sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Just… remember that she can't die captured here. I'd hate to do the paperwork."

Natasha glared, but promised nothing.

Deciding that it might be a good idea to switch topics, Fury took a deep breath. Somehow she and Clint always managed to make him feel old beyond his years. "How's Lila?"

A hint of the rage on Natasha's face transformed to guilt and pain. Which disappeared quickly to return as even sharper wrath. She folded her arms. "She's in a hospital. Laura will meet Rogers and Stark there as soon as she can."

Fury nodded. He didn't know if she'd been told exactly how rough of a condition Lila was in. He definitely didn't want to be the one to notify her. She seemed more than happy to shoot the messenger. "You should go there. She'd need someone she can trust before her mother arrives", he suggested instead.

Natasha flinched like she'd been struck and shook her head vehemently. "She has enough people around her already." It was sharp, uncompromising. She glared towards Ronja. "I'm the only one who can make her talk. And I'll have her singing."

* * *

A vicious bite-wound. Fever, which probably meant that there was an infection. Dehydration, malnutrition. Lila wasn't in the best condition.

"But…" Tony shifted with discomfort as worry clawed at his insides. "She'll be okay, right?" If they'd been too late, after all…

The young doctor, who looked like a kid herself, nodded hesitantly. "She should be. I'm a little worried about how lethargic she is, though, so I'm ordering a few more tests." She gave the practically sleeping child a tiny, comforting smile, then focused on him and Steve. "You said her mother is on her way?"

Steve nodded tensely, appearing every bit as worried as Tony felt. As far as they were concerned Lila was family. "Yes. She…"

Running steps cut him short. Wanda's eyes were wide and pained as she made her way to them. "I… came as fast as I could. Is she…?"

"She'll be okay." Tony gave the slumbering girl an affectionate look. "She's a trooper, just like her dad." The second he mentioned Clint his face and the room's mood dropped.

True, one Barton was safe and sound, but the other was still missing.

"I'll stay here", Wanda promised. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "We… We need to find him. And… If there's anyone who can do that, it's you two."

"And Nat." Steve tried to smile, but it didn't really come out right. "She won't even think about giving up before Clint's home."

* * *

Ronja's eyes followed Natasha keenly when she entered the room and took a seat. "Did they put you to a holding cell like this, too? When Clint first dragged you in?"

Natasha's eyebrow bounced up. "Is that what you want to talk about?" At least she managed to keep her tone flat. Not that it would've fooled either of them.

"No. Not really", Ronja admitted casually. She nodded towards the mirror-wall separating them from the hallway. "Is daddy Fury watching to make sure that you're a good girl?"

"Yes." So much for the flat tone. "Because if he wasn't, he'd be worried that I'll kill you."

Ronja giggled like she just told a good joke. "You're amusing when you're upset." She tilted her head. "How's precious little Lila?"

Natasha's face hardened, no matter how much she tried to stop it. "Recovering. Far away from you." And she'd do whatever it took to ensure that Sparrow would never, ever lay a finger on anyone she cared about again. "We'll find Clint, too. With or without your help."

This time it was Ronja who arched an eyebrow. There was a teasing look on her face. "What makes you so sure about that?" The criminal leaned closer. " _Ask yourself this, Natalia… Why did I let you drag me here?_ "

* * *

In the past, practically in another lifetime, Laura was an emergency room's nurse. And then she became Clint's wife and the mother of his children. She was used to stress and terror.

But with her husband and daughter missing… Not knowing if she'd ever get to see either of them again… That was too much even for her. And when she got the call that Lila had been found, relatively unharmed… She broke down. Completely and utterly. Until she pulled herself together again, tossed aside all her pride and took the rest of her kids to her parents, then headed towards the hospital.

Lila needed her, and Clint would, too, once they found him.

Wanda gave her a tentative smile when she burst into the room. "Hey. She's still sleeping but I think she'll wake up soon."

Laura nodded. "Thank you, for looking after her." She looked at her child, and felt her heart explode to pieces. Her eyes welled up and it was a small miracle that no tears were spilled. A whimper crawled up her throat, and she slapped a hand against her lips to smother it. "Oh, my baby…!"

"She's doing better than she looks", Wanda tried to comfort her. "She just… She needs some fluids, and a lot of rest."

Laura tried to believe that. She really, really did. With a long, deep breath she forced her attention somewhere else, anywhere else, so she could gather herself. "Any word on Clint?" He'd come back to her so many times, from so many dangers that should've killed him. She wasn't going to lose him now, not like this.

Wanda, however, shook her head, apology and ache in her eyes.

Laura tried to pretend that it didn't hurt. She didn't do so very well. And that was when Lila started to cough.

"Mommy?"

If everything else wouldn't have already smashed Laura's heart, that frail voice would've done the trick. "Right here, sweetheart", she promised softly and petted her hair. "I…" She cleared her throat. "I heard that you've been a really brave girl."

Lila's eyes fluttered open and searched while she continued to cough. "Daddy? 's daddy?"

A knife would've hurt considerably less. Laura's carefully trained expression came close to faltering. "Uncle Steve and uncle Tony are looking for him", she murmured, grateful that her voice didn't crack. "We'll just have to wait and be patient."

The noise that escaped Lila… It was something that should've never, ever come from any child. "She hurt him."

Laura swallowed hard. It didn't do a thing to shrink the lump in her throat. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

Lila tried to say or ask more. Instead, however, the girl fell to another coughing fit. This one was longer, and far more brutal.

Laura helped her daughter to a sitting position and rubbed her back, hating that it was all she could do. "Just let it all out and breathe", she whispered. "Just breathe."

In a few moments Laura noticed something that turned her blood to ice, made the bottom drop from her world. Lila wasn't just coughing. She was coughing up blood.

* * *

Natasha's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the feeling swelling inside her, or the warning her instincts screamed. " _And what, exactly, do you mean by that?_ "

Ronja's smile revealed her perfect, white teeth. " _There's a reason why I'm here. And there's a reason why time is so very important. You see…_ " Sparrow's eyes flashed. " _I let you capture me… because I wanted you to feel like you'd won, just for a moment. And I wanted to see the look on your face at the exact moment when you realize that you've lost the game._ "

Natasha tensed up. Bracing herself for the blow that was inevitably approaching. And cursed herself for not seeing this coming. For being a fool and imagining that this might be over soon.

" _Let me show you a couple of things Fury's men didn't confiscate…_ " Purposefully slowly, dramatically, Ronja pulled out a key. And a tiny, empty vial. " _You know exactly what I want. Honestly, I don't know if there's any hope for either of them. But if you want to try to save them from the cost of what you've done… Then you do exactly as I say, little spider._ "

Natasha's heart, the one she'd imagined for a long time didn't even exist, hammered painfully in her chest.

Ronja leaned closer still. Far too close. And obviously enjoyed witnessing what she saw in her eyes. " _Your little friends won't be able to save them. Not from me. If they're both still alive… Then I'm their only hope. So…_ " The criminal smirked. " _Unless you want to bury them… You'll help me out of this annoying place. And then we'll take a little drive to ensure that I get what you promised me. Sounds only fair, doesn't it?_ "

* * *

/ _Clint lost consciousness at some point. When he finally woke up… It was to a complete, utter nightmare._

 _He wasn't able to see. Couldn't reach out. He could barely even breathe._

 _Needing to try and figure out where he was, he kicked experimentally. He'd barely lifted his bare foot when he felt hard, solid wood. A coffin. The realization nearly stole whatever little air he had left and he gasped desperately, several times over._

 _He'd been buried alive. And if the wetness underneath him was any indication he was still bleeding. The question was, which one of those things would kill him first._

 _After everything he'd done… Everything he'd been through… This was how he'd…?_

 _Clint wheezed. Then fought a war to try and control himself, and listened. Hauntingly beautiful violin-music made its way to his ears. Or maybe he imagined it._

 _He clenched his jaw, entirely new determination filling him. Perhaps there was no hope for him anymore. But his daughter… His baby girl…_

 _He tried to scream, was desperate to yell out and demand where his child was. If she was safe. Until he realized that he couldn't. Out of stupidity and frustration he kicked, hard, and shuddered at the shockwave of pain that crossed him._

 _He didn't think he'd ever experienced the kind of despair and hopelessness he did at that exact moment._

 _Somewhere out there the violin-music continued, taunting him._ /

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, the question goes… By this fic's present time, how long has poor Clint been there? And how long does Lila have left? (SHUDDERS) Looks like the latter half of this will be even bumpier of a ride…!

SOOOOOO… Thoughts? Comments? Rants? Was that any good at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you is one of the BEST parts of fic-typing.

Awkay, I REALLY need some sleep. Until next time, folks! I hope I'll see you all there.

Take care!


	5. Tick Tock

A/N: PHEW! Once I got started… This chapter basically flew out! We'll see just what came out… (smirks)

First, though… THANK YOU, a million times and one, for your AMAZING reviews, love and support! It feels so good that so many of you have joined this INSANE ride. (HUGS)

Awkay, because the clock's ticking… Let's go! Remember to keep breathing…! (Don't worry, you'll get what that means later.)

* * *

Tick Tock

* * *

Natasha gritted her teeth. And imagined just how good it would've felt to… " _You…_ ", she hissed. " _…_ _are never going to get out of here._ "

Ronja smiled and shook her head, looking at her like one would stare at an acting up toddler. " _Well. In that case I think you should give Laura a call. Because…_ " She checked the time. " _… in less than two hours she's going to lose both her daughter and husband. And you're going to carry that blame for the rest of your miserable life._ "

Natasha's blood ran cold. Then became hotter than lava. " _She was supposed to be safe._ " Lila was just a little girl…!

Ronja's eyes flashed. " _You tried to play me. Dragged me here. And now she's going to suffer the consequences. Unless you get me out of here and give me what I want. Tick tock, Natalia._ "

* * *

Laura had faced far too many situations that nearly scared her to death with Clint. But seeing her daughter throwing up blood, crying and screaming from agony… It was more than her heart could take.

Eventually the medical team had no other choice but to sedate Lila and connect her to a ventilator. Having her awake through the whole ordeal would've been pure torture. The doctor couldn't understand what caused her young patient to crash. Laura and Wanda had a far too clear idea.

Laura was overwhelmed. Dangerously close to the point of breaking. Which was why she didn't notice the text messages Wanda exchanged with someone.

"Laura?"

She wiped her eyes quickly before looking towards the younger woman. Finding her voice was a real challenge. "Yeah?"

Wanda's eyes were full of determination she knew all too well. "I'm going to go and find the antidote. Steve and Tony… They'll find Clint. I promise. You just…" The Sokovian's gaze held pain when she looked towards Lila. "You just take care of her. This'll all be over soon."

Laura's mouth opened several times, trying to find the words. She only came up with two. "Thank you."

Watching Wanda walking away and squeezing her daughter's limp hand desperately, Laura prayed from the bottom of her aching heart that she wasn't just given promises that couldn't be kept.

* * *

Fury stared, and stared. Then groaned. "She just _what_?"

Sharon Carter sighed heavily. "Walked right out of the building. With Ronja."

Fury groaned again, even more loudly this time. Good thing he didn't have any hair, because it would've all been gray. Sometimes keeping an eye on his most skilled agents was worse than babysitting a bunch of five-year-olds.

Now one of them was missing, captured by the enemy, and another was scheming something he would've been far happier not imagining.

"Should I send a team after them?"

"No." Fury also didn't want to imagine what might happen if she did. "Just… Put everyone on high alert. Whatever comes next… We have to be prepared."

* * *

The tension in the car was so thick that a knife could've sliced through it easily.

" _Sweet ride_ ", Ronja complimented. There was genuine admiration in her tone. " _I've always had a thing for fast cars._ "

Pulling off in front of a massive, incredibly beautiful house, Natasha didn't feel like saying anything. She clenched her jaw. " _I told you that I'd give you what you want the most. But you're not getting out of this vehicle until you give me something I want._ "

Ronja shrugged. " _Fair enough._ " Their eyes met. " _Check the box I sent you. You've grown sloppy. If you hadn't, you would've noticed by now that everything you need is right there._ "

" _I'm not leaving you here_ ", Natasha growled.

Ronja smiled. " _That's the decision you'll have to make. Which one matters more? Your revenge, or those you're trying to save?_ " The criminal was already climbing out of the car. " _Make your choice quickly, though. Tick tock._ " The door was slammed closed.

Natasha glared at her distancing back. Cursed the injustice of the world loudly, in her mind and out loud. Then drove off, as quickly as she could.

Maybe she hadn't wasted too much time already.

* * *

In the meantime Tony and Steve were also racing towards their destination. Steve swallowed convulsively, doing his best to not succumb to nausea despite their outrageous speed. Him starting to vomit would only slow them down. And that… That might cost the life of someone they considered family, even if it was never said out loud. "And you're… sure, that you know where we're going."

"Yup."

"How?"

A small device, a little bigger than a smartphone, was tossed unceremoniously to him. There was a blinking green dot on the screen. For the first time since the beginning of this whole nightmare he felt a cautious brush of hope. "Is that Clint?"

"Nope. Believe it or not, but…" Tony took a particularly sharp turn. "… putting a tracking chip on a teammate went even past my moral limits. Flexible as they are."

Steve frowned. Queasiness was really starting to get to him. "Then… who are we following?"

"Nope. Not 'who'. 'What'." Another turn that almost made Steve's stomach turn as well. "I seriously thought you noticed. Guess you're getting old."

Steve's left eyebrow twitched in a warning. He wasn't in the mood for this. "Stark…"

"I put a tracking dart of Ronja's wolf." The billionaire seemed almost amusingly proud of himself. "Figured that it'd head right home. And that, dear Watson, is where we'll find Clint."

Steve swallowed yet again. This time from overwhelming relief. "I actually understood that reference."

Tony grinned, tight as it was. And it spoke volumes of the gravity of the situation that there were no witty lines. Immediately. "Admit that putting that dart on the wolf was ingenious."

"Eyes on the road or we won't make it there alive!"

* * *

Natasha didn't have any desire to ever open the dreaded box again. But if it was the only way she had to help Lila… Then what else was she supposed to do?

She breathed in, and out. Once, twice. Closed her eyes.

The mental image of Lila's smiling face gave her all the strength she needed and more.

Teeth gritted so hard that it hurt, she opened the lid. And there it still was, mocking her, taunting her. A severed tongue.

She didn't want to look at it, and she wanted to touch it far less. Still her fingers reached out, brushing the surface. The way it felt made her feel sick to her stomach.

There was no punishment in the world she could think of that would've been enough for Ronja.

All of a sudden all her concentration zeroed on the feel of something. Glass. A tiny vial, hidden inside the tongue.

Biting her teeth to maintain what little there was left of her calm she searched, dug, poked. Finally found it and pulled it out. True enough, it was a vial. Small, undamaged, and full of greenish liquid.

The only remaining question was, would it save Lila, or ensure that she'd die.

* * *

Ronja's steps were soundless as she advanced further into the house, eyes scanning carefully to spot even the slightest trace of a threat. It was incredibly hard to tiptoe when all she wanted was to break into a run.

She was so close, so very close…!

She frowned upon hearing soft, murmuring voices. One of them… sounded eerily familiar. Her fists balled as she braced herself to face anything or anyone.

Wasn't that what she'd been taught to do all her life?

She entered a beautiful living room, full of light and furniture that screamed of great wealth. And there, sitting in the middle of the floor… She stopped abruptly.

The girl was no older than six. Healthy and happy. And looked so much like her that it took her breath away.

Her daughter, her precious little one, stolen from her arms the second she was born…!

All her instincts screamed that she should run, as fast as she could, grab the child and escape. Take the chance she'd imagined impossible but dreamt of every single night. The only thing rooting her to the spot was that her daughter wasn't alone. Wanda Maximoff sat right beside her as the two put together a puzzle that would've been far too challenging for almost every six-year-old.

Before Ronja could decide how to proceed her daughter's eyes rose. Large and innocent. Just like hers, before… Before… "Who are you?"

Alarm flashed in Wanda's eyes, but only for a few seconds. "Just an old friend. Why don't you go outside and see how the new treehouse is coming along? I'll be there soon."

The girl smiled and nodded, then rushed away. Disappeared. Like a dream.

Ronja had to breathe five times before she found her composure. And even then her voice didn't come out right. "Well played." Rage, the kind wild beasts experience when protecting their young, was all over her face and everywhere inside her when she looked at the redhead. "But you know that I'll kill anyone to get her back, don't you?"

Wanda shook her head. "No, you won't." The younger woman got up and walked closer. "Natasha would've gotten you to talk eventually. But Lila and Clint don't have enough time for the slow game."

Ronja gritted her teeth. This girl was the one thing standing between her and her daughter…! "She already tried. What makes you imagine that you'd be any more successful?"

Wanda smiled in a sweet manner she knew not to trust. "Because for the way I'm doing it… You don't have to say a word."

* * *

Steve and Tony were far from calm as they followed the signal to a large, uninhabited building in the middle of a forest. Keeping in mind that there was a beast on the loose, they entered with a healthy amount of caution and listened. Hard as they tried, neither could spot anything alarming. Which, in itself, was quite chilling.

"I don't like this", Tony announced.

Steve emitted a suffering sigh. "Yes, you've said that. About a hundred times."

"Hey!" Tony aimed for a playful tone but was far too anxious to pull it off. "You're worried, I'm worried. You still don't have the right to give me the attitude, Captain Grouchy Pants."

Steve didn't know if he wanted to apologize or show just how grouchy he was. Nor did he get the chance to figure out. Because just then they entered what had to be the building's biggest room and froze.

Ronja's wolf was there, gnawing at something they felt far happier not looking at for long. At least the animal didn't seem to have any interest towards them. There was dried blood on the floor. A lot of it. And the torture devices everywhere around them…

"Shit…!" Tony exclaimed, and Steve was too much in a shock to chastise him.

Steve's hand was far from steady as he took his phone to call Natasha. She picked up quickly. " _Did you find it?_ "

He swallowed thickly, feeling sick to his stomach. He'd been to war. But this, a brand-new, gruesome display of just how sick humans could be… "Yeah", he managed. "We found it."

Natasha kept a small pause. Did her breath shudder? " _Any sign of Barton?_ "

Steve stared at the blood. And decided that she definitely didn't need to know about that. "Not yet. How's Lila?"

" _Still fighting. I… may have found something. I'll keep you posted._ " And all they could do was hope that it wasn't too late already. It couldn't be.

Steve was about to respond. He tried to find something, anything, comforting to say. Tony's voice cut him short. "Steve…!" The use of a first name was more of a warning than the tone.

Steve looked although he didn't want to, and felt his stomach drop the exact same way it did when he had to watch Bucky fall.

There were tears in Tony's eyes. A handwritten message in the billionaire's badly trembling hand. And…

' _You should've just stopped when I sent you his tongue in a box, don't you think?_ '

" _Steve!_ " Natasha's voice failed to catch his attention. " _What the hell is going on? Steve!_ "

* * *

/ _Clint could feel oxygen running out, no matter how much he struggled to preserve what little breaths he had left. Time was running out. And there was no escape._

 _Fear and frustration transformed easily to sheer, utter rage. And then the mental image of Lila filled his head. It made him slump entirely._

 _What he would've given, to know that she was somewhere safe. To know that she was with Laura. Far away from all this._

 _Lila… Laura… Cooper… Nate… His team…_

 _The memories came sharply, unexpectedly._

 _Smiles. Laughter. Hugs. Kisses. Love._

 _His life… It was going to be cut short. But… It was a good life, wasn't it? Better than he deserved. All the love he received… He was going to keep it all in his heart, until the very last beat. It wrapped around him like a cocoon, made him feel safe even as he fought to inhale his last breaths._

 _There, in the middle of it all… He felt a slash of regret. Harsh enough to make him shudder._

Lila… Tasha… I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry…!

 _What little there was left of his consciousness was fading quickly._

Please, let them stay safe…!

 _It was bizarre, to feel like he was floating even though he was perfectly still._

Please…!

 _He ran out of breaths._ /

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Did… Clint just…? (whimpers) What did Tony and Steve find to have them so rattled? And did Natasha really find an antidote?

Answers to all those and more, coming soon.

BUUUUUUUT, now… Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! It always makes my day to hear from you.

Awkay, I really need some sleep. Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!

* * *

 **Guest** : Poor dad and daughter, right? (whimpers) Let's hope that they'll both make it through this!

I REALLY hope that you'll keep enjoying the ride.

THANK YOU, so much, for the review!

* * *

 **theflyingpenguin** : OH BOY, how happy that made me! (BEEEEAMS, and hugs) I'm SO THRILLED that the tale thus far has captivated you so. Ronja as well! We'll see just what's in store before this story ends… (gulps)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **Carry692** : I'm SO HAPPY that you enjoyed it! (BEAMS) Oh, don't worry. Neither of them has played their last trick yet… (winks)

I REALLY HOPE that you'll be as captivated by what's to come!

Monumental thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	6. The Final Game

A/N: Phew! Wrapping up this chapter took longer than I expected. BUT, here we are! We'll see just where this story chooses to go next…

First, though… THANK YOU, so much, for all your reviews, love and support! It makes me SO HAPPY that you're all still aboard. (HUGS)

Awkay, because stalling's HORRIBLY rude… Let's go! I REALLY HOPE that you'll enjoy the ride, and that you're prepared for the turmoil about to come…!

* * *

The Final Game

* * *

As one human started to run Ronja's wolf watched with sharp predator's eyes, such that seemed to see far too much. Abandoning the meal it'd already mostly finished, it trotted outside to fresh air without making a sound. Leaving the drama of humans behind. As soon as it was out it lifted its muzzle towards the sky, and howled.

Out of triumph or loss, sorrow or joy. It was impossible to tell. To a human ear all those songs sound the same.

* * *

The things Wanda could do to a person's mind… They were terrifying. But Ronja was someone who'd already been to hell, several times over. Very little got under her skin anymore.

In fact, she began to feed Wanda her memories and mental images. Of her mother. And especially of her sister.

* * *

/ _Ronja screamed, from the bottom of her heart and soul. Begged and pleaded, with both her mother and Natalia, although she knew that it was useless. Her sister screamed, too, blood staining her beautiful face. Until it got very, very quiet._

 _Natalia's gaze rose and met hers. The girl's wide eyes were wild, animalistic. That was all they were there, really. Tools. Pets. Animals. Her sister's blood was all over Natalia's hands and clothes._ /

* * *

Ronja struggled to not lose control entirely, with all her might. She swallowed several times and clenched her jaw. "See, now?" she hissed, because she didn't have enough breath for more. "That's… That's what she is, deep down…" She met Wanda's eyes with tremendous difficulty. "What… we all are… Wild animals, trained to kill… Given the excuse… we attack… Every time."

Wanda's gaze hardened. This time it was the younger woman whose jawline tightened. "We're nothing alike."

Ronja chuckled hoarsely. "That… is a pretty lie, isn't it?" She tilted her head, despite feeling hands on both sides of her temple. "To deny what we are… It's a tragedy. You enjoy this… game, deep down. I see it. That's… why you joined them. Isn't it?"

Wanda shook her head. "No. I joined because I wanted to do the right thing, for once in my life. Because Clint showed me that I can do something better with my life."

Ronja tilted his head again, mainly in an attempt to escape from how much the redhead was making it hurt. She was also curious, even in the middle of all the ache and emotional turmoil. "He has… this funny habit of… picking up strays, doesn't he?"

Wanda's eyes became something truly dangerous. Something far from human. "He does. And if he or his daughter dies because of you… I'll make sure that you'll suffer something much, much worse than death. For the rest of your long, miserable life. Let me give you a little taster…"

The second attack succeeded in making Ronja scream.

* * *

Laura felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared helplessly at her little girl, who wasn't able to breathe on her own anymore. Her little girl, who only a blink of an eye ago was perfectly healthy and happy. Now Lila was so pale that it terrified her, especially with the red and black circles around the child's eyes.

According to the medical professionals bustling around them her daughter was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Every little bit of her filling with despair, Laura stroked the child's hair and cheek gently. No amount of blinking was enough to chase away the moisture gathering into her eyes. "You…" She swallowed thickly. "You've always been so impatient, sweetheart. You were even born home, because you didn't want to wait until we made it to a hospital. You've been in such a hurry ever since." She stroked the girl's hair again, wishing from the bottom of her heart that she could've given a hug instead. "Just… Don't hurry now, love, please. Wait just a little longer, so we can help you."

The only response she got was the machinery beeping and whirring.

Laura's focus was on protecting her child, even if it was a little too late to actually do anything. Her ears caught the approaching steps early on and she tensed up, almost growled. Even hearing Natasha's familiar voice didn't help her relax fully. "How is she?"

Laura shook her head. Because actually saying how bad things were out loud… "Did you find it?" she demanded instead, surprised by her quiet and hoarse voice. It sounded like she'd been screaming for hours out loud instead of inside her head.

"I did." Natasha didn't sound much calmer than she felt, but tried to keep it together so fiercely that it had to hurt physically. "But this is Sparrow we're dealing with. I don't know if it can be trusted."

Laura shivered and gritted her teeth. She could inject something into her little girl that might kill the child. Or she could sit back and watch her baby die a slow, painful death. It was unfair that the only choice she had was a bad choice. "Do you think you can get me a needle and a syringe?"

Usually Natasha might've snorted, now she disappeared as silently as a ghost.

* * *

Ronja breathed sharply. The headache… It was almost bad enough to drive her out of her mind. "What's… the point of this, anyway? You know… that I've been trained well enough to… fight your magic tricks. I won't tell you… even one little thing… unless I choose to."

Wanda shrugged. "I was a backup plan. We had a hunch that you might find a way to get to your daughter. I was only a distraction. By now she's safely out of your reach." The younger woman leaned closer. "And you'll never, ever see her again."

Ronja saw red. For a few fleeting seconds her composure failed her. "She's my child!" she snarled, far more loudly than her head would've approved. It took a lot of effort to keep tears from filling her eyes.

"And you took the child of one of our own. You were fully prepared to kill her. We still can't be sure that she'll survive what you did to her." There was nothing sweet about Wanda's smile. "We're called Avengers for a reason, Sparrow. Did you really think that we'd let you get away with that?"

Ronja's snarl revealed her teeth. Her eyes narrowed. "And did you ever… consider that… there's a reason behind… my actions, too?" Continuing took all her willpower. "Natalia… She killed my sister… She took away… my child…" She lifted her chin. "Brother… for a sister… A child… for a child. I was only… playing fair." Without a hint of mercy she slammed the memory of her daughter's birth at the redhead.

* * *

/ _It was the worst physical pain she'd ever endured. She screamed, over and over again. Hollered, came far too close to begging for mercy. Her back arched and she writhed, as well as the metal trapping her wrists and ankles allowed her to._

 _Then, so suddenly that it caught her completely off guard, it was over. A sharp, demanding set of whimpers filled the air. She barely caught the whispering voice. "… healthy baby girl …"_

 _Ronja's heart, the one she'd imagined died a long time ago, shuddered at that. A girl. A daughter. Her baby…!_

 _She turned her head as much as she had the energy to. And felt that same, newly rediscovered heart shatter. Because the baby was in the arms of Natalia, and she was walking away._

 _Ronja's blood boiled. From that second no physical pain registered. "_ Don't you dare…! _"_

 _Natalia peered towards her, keeping the baby hidden. There was steel all over the redhead's face, along with something she couldn't quite read. "_ I know who the father is, and what you did to him. I'll make sure that she grows up as far away from you as possible. That she'll never even know your name. _" Then she was gone, with the still whimpering infant._

 _Ronja tried to follow, desperately. But the metal kept her still mercilessly. And then a young man towered above her, held her at a gunpoint. Her eyebrow bounced up. "So S.H.I.E.L.D… does assassinations… now?"_

 _The man didn't flinch. In fact, his expression didn't even twitch. "It always has. Some targets are too dangerous to not be eliminated." Without any further ceremony the weapon was fired._

 _It should've been the end of her. It wasn't. Because she had far too much to live for._ /

* * *

Wanda stared, shock entirely too open on her young face.

Ronja glared at Wanda. Because there was nothing to lose, at this point. No reason to maintain stupid façades. "Natalia… Is she really the kind of a person… you want by your side?" She shook her head feebly. "Don't… trust her. Ever."

That brought Wanda's resolve back in a heartbeat. "I've seen your file, the things you're capable of. Don't expect me to pity you. As for Natasha… I don't care what she's done", she announced with blunt honesty. "At the moment all I care about is getting Clint and Lila back. So stop playing with my mind…" The looked aimed at her was chilling. "… unless you want to see what I can do with mine."

Ronja scoffed. She knew that with the other's powers, there was no hope of getting away from this. She embraced the realization with the bravery of a soldier. "Didn't I tell you?" she mused with vague amusement. "Animals, all of us." One corner of her lips twitched teasingly. "Clint… seemed like a different sort. Pity, really…"

Wanda struck.

* * *

Natasha felt like someone had been tearing her to pieces. Like there wasn't enough air in the whole world to make breathing feel good. She was used to being in control. And now… Now there was absolutely no control in her hands.

The phone-call to Tony and Steve ended before she got any of the answers she would've wanted. All she knew was that something was horribly wrong, and she hadn't been able to get in touch with either man.

She decided not to tell Laura. The overwhelmed woman had more than enough to worry about already. Which didn't make her feel any less like she might crack any given second.

If Clint wouldn't pull through… If Lila wouldn't be okay… If something had happened to Steve and Tony… She had no idea how she'd be able to live with herself. Because this, bringing Ronja into their lives… It was all her fault.

She was pulled sharply from those gloomy thoughts when a young, scared-looking doctor finished inspecting Lila. "She's… not well yet. But… If her vitals keep improving as they are now… She should make a full recovery."

Laura nodded. She looked almost eerily calm. "Thank you." Those seemed to be the only words the woman could think of.

The composed mask lasted until the doctor left. As soon as the door closed Laura buried her face into her hands and burst into loud sobs, such that'd been in the making since the beginning of this nightmare. Relief made her whole body slump.

Natasha wished that she would've been able to feel relief as well. Instead… Instead she couldn't shake off the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Wanda expelled a loud sigh of relief while putting her phone away. It wasn't until then she realized how badly she was trembling. The relief was intense enough to make her feel dizzy.

Lila would be okay. Steve and Tony… They'd return with Clint soon. Everything was going to be okay.

She only allowed herself to appear fragile for a few moments. Then she took a deep breath. When she turned back to Ronja her face was the picture of calm and steel. Some blood still trickled from the criminal's nose. The sight gave her a brush of twisted pleasure. "Lila received the antidote. We have Clint's location. This game of yours is over."

For about five seconds Ronja stared. Then did the most terrifying thing of all. She smiled. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Tony could barely breathe. No coherent thought crossed his mind. Cold, worse than ice… It filled absolutely all of him.

There, right in front of him and Steve, a large part of the floor had been torn off to reveal sand. Sticking from it was a shovel. Along with a yet another note from Ronja.

' _He was dead the moment I got my hands on him. At least I already put him into a box for you. In case I don't get the chance to, tell Natalia we're even._ '

Tony ran. Thoughtless, careless. Not giving any thought to the possible traps. And then he was digging, with everything there was in him. Praying to something he wasn't sure he believed in that Ronja was wrong, after all. That it wasn't too late just yet.

He didn't really even notice how Steve joined in to help him. Something inside him shuddered when they hit something hard and solid. Wood.

"Clint!" Tony bellowed, not caring if he was ridiculously loud. He swallowed loudly, but it did little to ease the lump in his throat. "If… If you hear me… We're right here, okay? We found you, and we'll get you out of there!"

There was no response whatsoever. Determinedly not facing each other, Tony and Steve continued their desperate work. Until finally, finally, they saw what they'd been looking for. It definitely wasn't something they would've wanted to find.

The coffin was so small that someone of Clint's size barely fit in. Tony's hands trembled pitiably when he reached out both of them and yanked, with all he had. What waited inside made him stumble backwards, a small whimper breaking through his lips.

There was blood. A horrible amount of it, too much. And in the pool lay Clint. Face devoid of any color, appearing so peaceful that it was chilling. The archer wasn't breathing.

Tony felt like someone had just stabbed him repeatedly. He shook his head, not bothering to wonder why his eyes were blurry. "No, no, no… Barton, goddamnit, no…!" This wasn't how this was all supposed to end, couldn't be!

With Steve's help he hauled the Hawk out of the box. He refused to look towards the horrible wounds. Instead he started compressions.

"Tony…", Steve tried, sounding absolutely miserable and far too old for his boyish face.

Tony shook his head again. Refusing to admit defeat. _Not now, not like this…!_ "He… He's still warm, Rogers!" A couple of tears slid down his cheeks, spilling to his friend's unmoving body. How could Steve just give up? "We can…!"

"Tony." He'd never, ever heard Steve sound so defeated. Which succeeded in being the worst bit of all. "He doesn't have a pulse. We… We don't know how long ago he stopped breathing. And… All that blood… He's…" The soldier couldn't voice the rest.

Tony refused to stop. Couldn't stand the idea of just surrendering. He kept pressing, until there was a palpable and audible crack under his hands. Until what felt like a decade passed by, and he was finally forced to admit to himself that nothing was happening. That nothing would ever happen again.

Tony swallowed. If there were tears on his face he didn't care or want to know. "Clint?" His hand was tentative and unsteady as he shook his friend's shoulder. Over and over again, like a child in denial. "Clint, c'mon…!" Still nothing happened.

They lost this game. They were too slow. Clint Barton was gone.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So… Yeah. (winces) I honestly don't know what to say for myself. Sorry…?

The remaining chapters will explore the fallout of THIS. Because… Seriously, nothing's ever gonna be the same for them.

Thoughts? Comments? Rants? Bring them on – I'm a big girl, I can take them! (hides)

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just… go and find a place to hide. Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that despite this tragedy you'll all stay tuned for that.

Take care!

* * *

theflyingpenguin: (chuckles) A little bit of both, maybe? I'm REALLY happy and flattered that you've enjoyed the tale thus far so much. We'll see just what the newest chapter brings… (gulps)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	7. Lullaby

A/N: PHEW! So… Wrapping up this one was quite the work. We'll see just what I came up with… (smirks sheepishly) First, though…!

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart and soul, for all your reviews and support! They mean more to me than you could ever imagine. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I think you'd sort of like to see what comes next… Let's go!

TISSUE ALERT…?

* * *

Lullaby

* * *

Lila felt drowsy and ached all over when she woke up. Her throat was what hurt the worst and she whimpered, curling up instinctively. It didn't take long before trembling took over her whole body as cold spread all the way to her bones.

Then a familiar, comforting hand was stroking her hair. And everything felt slightly more alright in the world. "Shh, sweetheart… Go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Lila leaned to the hand, let it take away some of the discomfort. She swallowed thickly, and the sensation of thorns in her throat made her whimper a second time. "… were you, daddy?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. But do you remember what I always tell you, before I have to go?"

Lila nodded feebly, even if she wanted to hear those words again.

His hand felt cold when it brushed her cheek. Was he feeling cold, like she was? "It doesn't matter how far away I am. Because I'm always with you, Coop and Nate, in every way that counts. No matter what."

Lila wished she had the strength to open her eyes. To look, to see that he was okay and really there. But she couldn't, so she had no other choice but to trust his word. And she did. He'd never lied to her. "Love you, daddy."

He kissed her forehead. "Love you too." His voice seemed to come from further away. Or maybe she was just dozing off. "Now sleep."

Lila had never been good at falling asleep when she was feeling uncomfortable. But her daddy's presence soothed her. Especially when he started to hum her favorite lullaby. She smiled and yawned, relaxing entirely. "'night, daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." His voice wasn't much more than a whisper. Then he continued to hum, and she slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When Lila opened her eyes again her mommy was sitting beside her. Her throat still hurt and she was nauseous, but at least she felt much better than before. She smiled. "I think I dreamt of daddy", she whispered, like it was a secret. "He's safe, now. Right?" He wasn't captured by that evil lady anymore, and neither was she. Everything would be okay.

Her mommy kissed her forehead before she could see the look on her face, and then the still unwell little girl drifted off again.

* * *

Laura had come so very close to losing her husband far too many times. Yet somehow, every single time she'd known, deep in her heart, that by some miracle he'd manage to make his way back to her. Just as clearly a piece of her she hated knew that this time would be different.

So when Natasha entered Lila's hospital room moments after the child fell asleep she knew. Even before seeing the anguish-filled eyes. Even before the slow shake of a head.

Laura wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, because the agony tearing at her was unbearable. At very least she wanted to cry. But she could only sit absolutely still, feeling inhumanly cold, while the bottom dropped from her world.

Just like that, in a grief-filled silence, a tiny piece of her died as well.

* * *

During the course of his life Tony had endured far too many far too realistic nightmares. And nightmarish situations. This… This was definitely one of the worst.

Steve called someone. The billionaire wasn't able to concentrate enough to know who. Tony didn't budge from his fallen friend's side. He stared at the motionless chest, fingers firmly on Clint wrist, hoping against all hope that maybe it was all a big mistake, that maybe…

Steve's voice, low, quiet and defeated, made him shudder. "I sent Nat a message. To let her know. She's going to tell Laura." Grief colored the soldier's voice heavily. "And… I should call Wanda."

Tony didn't bother wondering how the Sokovian would take the news. Clint was something of a spare-family to her. This was going to be a devastating blow.

None of this was fair, and the injustice of _everything_ made him want to…

"I'll do that. But first we… We've gotta get him away from here." Out of all the thoughts screaming in Tony's head he chose to focus on the most urgent one. Because making Clint stay in that horrible, chilling pit any longer… "We… We have to take him home." One last time.

"I know." Steve's deep breath shuddered from how hard the soldier struggled to keep himself together. "But first we need to take him to a hospital. To make… it official." He'd have to be examined. And then someone would make a death-certificate… Announce, officially and on paper, that their friend was…

Tony was fully aware of how embarrassing it was. But he couldn't help it. As fast as his wobbly legs carried he dashed out of the building and threw up loudly. And wondered if he'd ever stop feeling sick to his stomach.

"Goddamnit, Barton…! We were so close!" A few seconds later he realized that he was screaming out loud, his voice hoarse. "We… We were almost right there! What the hell were you thinking!"

The mental image of Clint's dead body hit him like a brick, nearly making him vomit again.

His whole body unsteady, Tony wiped his eyes, then rubbed his face roughly with both hands. "I… I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry…!"

' _Sorry doesn't fix it, now does it?_ ' a voice in his head that sounded far too much like his father sneered.

Tony screamed, from the bottom of his heart and soul.

From the inside Steve heard the desperate cry. And knew all too well that there was nothing he could do for either of his friends. Almost nothing at least.

He punched the wall twice, hard enough to leave a couple of marks. Then took a deep breath and finally really looked at Clint. Even though it hurt about as much as Bucky's fall.

He'd sworn to bring his troupes home, and he wasn't about to do anything less now.

Steve gulped. Not giving himself the chance to fall apart just yet. He failed Clint unforgivably once and wasn't about to do it again. He nodded at that thought like a true soldier, accepting his grim duty. "Time to go home, soldier", he murmured.

* * *

Wanda had no telepathic connection to her team. But just like she _knew_ with Pietro… She _knew_ with Clint. Sensed the loss almost immediately, was able to tell that something was missing from the world.

She felt incredibly cold and numb when her phone started to ring. The sensation intensified when she discovered that the caller was Tony. She swallowed thickly before her clumsy, numb fingers finally shifted enough for her to pick up. Her tone was eerily calm, the serenity in the eye of a hurricane. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Tony gulped with audible effort, several times over. The voice which eventually came out sounded nothing like the billionaire. " _You… You should come to the hospital. Before the, eh… coroner…_ " The rest faded away. Eventually the Iron Man cleared his throat. " _Sparrow… She's back with the S.H.I.E.L.D, right?_ "

"Yes." Wanda hung up. Then stared at the phone like it was something from another planet. And wondered what in the world she was supposed to do next.

When Pietro died she lost control, completely and utterly. Now… Now it was like something inside her was locked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ronja sounded as dispassionate as she felt. The time of strong emotional responses was over. Now… Now… "The game's over."

Several memories flashed through Wanda's head along with those words.

Clint… saw something in her no one aside her family ever had. A human being, someone worthy of being more than a lab-rat. Someone valuable. The archer trusted her enough to make an Avenger out of her – and she trusted him enough to join his battle over Sokovia. Because she saw something in him, too – just like Pietro, who found that something valuable enough to die for.

They didn't see a superhero, but a family-man who fought desperately to make the world a better place for his children and everyone else's children.

A lot of people didn't know who Hawkeye was. But she did. And she knew, with every aching cell of her being, that he didn't deserve to die this way.

Wanda looked towards the older woman who stared back with eyes that said she'd accepted her fate. All she could see was scarlet. And she lost control.

* * *

For the sake of her sanity Natasha gave up on love at a very early age. Love… just didn't belong to the merciless world she started from. She'd never fallen in love, although she thought she had a couple of times. But Clint Barton, along with the people he introduced her to, taught her what love was, how it felt. He helped her become who she was, who she could be.

The world felt like an emptier place without someone like that.

Natasha used absolutely everything there was in her to not fall apart while she escorted Laura with Tony and Steve to see her husband's body. It was the last thing Natasha wanted to see but she needed to. She owed him this much, at very least, especially now.

Natasha knew all too well what Ronja was capable of, so she braced herself for the worst. She was uncharacteristically taken aback to find nothing such. Someone had washed away the blood, and the white sheet pulled over his body covered almost all the damage. The look on Clint's face… She'd never seen him so calm. Or still.

The soul inside was clearly gone, because that body belonged to a stranger.

"We, ah…" Tony wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "We'll… give you some… time."

"We'll be in the hallway." It looked like Steve had aged several decades in a matter of days. His eyes… "If you need anything…"

"Thanks." If was the softest and gentlest tone anyone had ever used to tell people to get lost. The glazed over look in Laura's eyes was terrifying. Natasha was almost relieved when the woman made her way to her husband, so she didn't have to see those haunted eyes anymore.

Natasha herself couldn't move an inch. Not even after the rest of the team left the room. Not when she stared at her best friend's body, knowing that his death was her fault. That if it wasn't for her he'd still be healthy, happy, whole and safe, with his family. It was her fault that he'd never get to go back to them again. She swallowed thickly. She'd never been much for words but now… "Laura, I'm…"

"Don't." It was sharp but not hostile. "Don't be sorry. Just…" Laura took several deep breaths. "If you wanna help us… Make her pay."

Natasha knew that Laura would regret those words when some time had passed. But it was a promise she made eagerly. "I will", she swore. "Whatever it takes… I will." It was the least she could do, after…

Natasha wanted to apologize. Offer words of comfort. Anything. But as it turned out words were cheap when a life had been lost.

So, with the heart she wasn't supposed to have in pieces and her whole soul screaming from pain, Natasha turned around and walked away. And that day a part of the Natasha Clint helped step into the light died. The empty place was filled by the ghost of Natalia.

Steve and Tony were waiting outside the room. The second she emerged they approached. "How…?"

Natasha walked by without listening or saying a word. Without even looking towards her friends. And wondered if she'd ever see them again.

They'd definitely be better off without her, before she'd get them killed, too.

* * *

What Laura experienced as she stared at her husband's corpse… It went past her level of understanding. It was more than she could stand.

Her hand trembled as she took his and squeezed. With all she had. She wasn't sure which one hurt more. Him not returning the touch, the knowledge that he never would again, or the bruises on his knuckles, showing how hard he fought until…

He tried, and tried, and tried. Until his final breath. For himself and their little girl. For her. He tried, with his whole heart and soul, to come back home.

Laura emitted a choked sound. It took long until she realized that it was a sob. "You stubborn idiot…! Just… Just five more minutes…!" Of course she knew, as a medical professional, that Clint probably wouldn't have stood a chance. But to imagine how close it all came… That maybe there could've been hope, after all…

"I'm sorry", a far too familiar voice whispered in her ear, full of sadness. The hand that wasn't holding the dead one felt a light, cool touch. "But… I guess I had to run out of luck at some point."

Laura shook her head. Finally, finally the tears she'd been fighting were released. "Not yet", she choked out. And wanted to say a million more things but couldn't. "Not yet."

"I know. I wanted more time, too. Sometimes we just don't get what we want." Of course it was all a trick of her imagination, but the forehead leaning against her shoulder, the arms wrapping around her waistline… They felt so real it took her breath away. "But… It's okay. I had a good run, while it lasted. You and the kids were the best parts of it. So I'm not sad. And I don't want you to be sad, either."

Laura gasped, barely able to breathe through the sudden assault of raw emotion. "Well… Tough, Barton. I am."

"I know." The imaginary arms spun her around her and she let them, closing her eyes to avoid facing thin air. "That's why I'm here."

It was all in her head. Pathetic, really. But with the amount of agony she was in Laura welcomed any form of relief, even the kind that made her question her sanity.

So, with her eyes closed and tears rolling down her cheeks, she danced with the ghost of Clint. Knowing all too well that it was the last dance she'd ever have with him. She could've sworn that he sang 'As Time Goes By', his voice lighter than whisper, as the goodbye the real version of him never had the chance to say.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'm just… not gonna ask how pissed off you are at me right now. Just… Sorry…?

We'll see just how the story can end after THIS… ONLY ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO, GUYS! That'll reveal just wat this loss will do to the team… (GULPS)

I'm just… gonna skip off, now. (dodges arrows) Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

Take care!

* * *

 **Havibu** : Did I really go THERE? (GULPS) We'll see… If I did, POOR TEAM AND FAMILY!

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

 **Guest** : Quite the mess, no? Gosh… If THAT really happened… How in the world are his friends and family going to react?

I'm SUPER happy that you enjoyed the chapter!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **theflyingpenguin** : Did I indeed go there? (GULPS) We'll see… Oh dear, the poor friends and family…!

We'll see just what Ronja's final punishment will be…

I REALLY, REALLY HOPE that the next one captivates you as much!

Choppy? (howls with laughter)

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	8. Calls You Home

A/N: Wrapping up this final chapter took AGES. BUT, here we are. (grins) Are you guys ready…? (winces apologetically)

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews, love and support! They've seriously helped with keeping this story afloat. (HUGS)

Awkay, because stalling is RUDE… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

TISSUE ALERT?

* * *

Calls You Home

* * *

When Cooper woke up rain hammered loudly against the rooftop of his grandparents' house. He frowned, wondering what disturbed his sleep. Following some instinct, he crawled out of the bed and made his way to the window.

There are moments that become etched permanently to a person's mind. What Cooper saw upon peering through the window… It'd haunt him for the rest of his life.

His mom and grandparents stood there, clearly arguing. (Although they usually called those 'loud discussions'.) The look of anguish on his mom's face made Cooper feel like the bottom was dropping from his world. And then his mom's voice became so loud that the words carried to his ears.

" _… he… he's dead, their dad's dead, so you can stop…!_ "

Cooper wondered if it was possible for to actually feel one's heart shatter to pieces.

* * *

As soon as Nick Fury entered his office he _knew_. Knew, from the presence of Natasha and the look on her unhealthily pale face. The reek of alcohol was far too strong in the room's heavy air. His shoulders, something about his whole being, slumped under the weight of the unvoiced news.

Natasha's voice was barely audible and painfully sharp all at once. She refused to look his way. "We lost him."

Nick did his best to smother the far too vivid flashbacks of the kid Clint once was, of those unnaturally vibrant eyes glaring at him with open challenge. To imagine the light in them going out, the life in them fading away…

All of a sudden he was distracted by seeing the blood coating Natasha's hands. His stomach knotted. "What have you done, Romanoff?"

Natasha swallowed thickly and lifted her chin defiantly. "Something stupid." Her eyes were almost desperate when they finally met his. "Ronja had two friends in S.H.I.E.L.D. That was how she found out about Barton's family. Those friends are not breathing anymore." Her trembling fists balled. "Now you've got two options." She didn't sound anything like herself. "You can hand me over and make me pay for my deeds. Or you can send me to one of those special missions of yours. Which one is it going to be?"

Fury definitely wasn't a fan of either option. He gritted his teeth, feeling old beyond his years. "Are you asking me to punish you for what you've done, or for Barton's death?"

There was a terrifying flash in Natasha's eyes. He was lucky to avoid getting punched. "Which… one?" she hissed. Desperate, guilty, anguished, furious and a million other things all at the same time.

When she marched out of the office fifteen minutes later, a file in hand, Fury wondered if he'd ever see her again. The thought made the heart he wasn't supposed to have grow heavy. It didn't help that he could've sworn he saw Clint from the corner of his eye, watching him with heavy sadness and disappointment. "What was I supposed to do?" he muttered heatedly, to both himself and the imaginary man.

The ghost of Clint had no answer.

* * *

Vision had a very limited understanding when it came to humans and… emotions. But as soon as he heard the news he went to see Wanda. The last thing he expected was to find her packing.

He frowned. Struggled to comprehend. "Are you… taking a vacation?"

Wanda emitted a sound he didn't quite recognize and wiped her eyes. "I, ah… After what happened today… After… what I did…" She shook her head and looked at him, raw pain radiating from her eyes. "So, please… I have to."

Vision shifted with discomfort. Desperate to find something, anything… "I'd like to come with you. For protection." The thought of her just disappearing, all alone…

Wanda shook her head immediately, the agony on her face transforming to something else. "That's the thing. I… I don't need protection, Vis." She gulped, nausea evident for a few seconds. "I think I need to protect others from me. So… I'm leaving. Before…" She trailed off.

Vision had no idea what, exactly, had happened. What she'd done to make her think this way about herself. But he couldn't just… "I must urge you to…" The sight of her hands trembling and glowing made him trail off, hesitate.

Wanda took advantage of his distraction. Her lips felt too cold when they brushed his cheek. "Thank you, for being a better friend than I deserve." With those sorrow-filled words she was gone like a dream.

* * *

Pepper knew that Clint and Lila were in a trouble, of course. Tony had sent her a couple of hasty texts. Until, out of the blue, there were no new updates.

Did something happen? Was it finally over? Pepper wanted to send a message and ask but decided against it. So instead she waited at the Tower, pacing restlessly. Eventually exhaustion got the better of her and she slumped to one of the couches, then fell into a light, restless slumber.

She woke up suddenly, fully alert although she had no idea why. Tony sat at the foot of the couch, staring at nothing in particular with wide and moist, glazed over eyes. He was much paler than he should've been and seemed tense enough to start screaming at any given moment.

Pepper's stomach knotted and her mouth went dry. She licked her lips. "Tony?" There was barely any reaction. "Is Lila okay?" _Please, please…!_

Tony nodded lightly and opened his lips, but no words came out.

Pepper was confused until she could only wish she still was. Her chest tightened, making every breath a struggle. "Clint?"

Tony remained frozen for a few torturous seconds. Until he buried his face to his hands and broke down to loud, bitter sobs. The kind most imagined him incapable of producing. "We… We tried, Pep. We… We really tried, I swear. But… We were late. Too late."

Pepper wanted to react but couldn't, the shock consuming her whole.

Tony didn't seem to notice. She wondered if he even knew she was there as he kept muttering. "We were late… We failed…"

Pepper didn't know what to say or do, but she did know that something ended that day, died with Clint.

* * *

Steve was a soldier. All too used to losing comrades. But Clint… He was more than that. A friend. Someone he trusted with his life. Clint trusted him with his life in return, and it got the archer killed.

Just like Bucky. Only… Clint would never come back, would he? There were no second chances, there was no opportunity for a retribution.

What kind of a leader couldn't keep anyone safe?

Steve shuddered when he felt a presence. Seeing Sharon Carter's familiar, at the moment sad face didn't help him relax. "Hey." A gentle hand took his slowly, giving him time to adjust, and squeezed. "I had a feeling that you might want to be alone right now. And that you shouldn't be."

Steve said nothing to that, only continued to stare at the night-time landscape spreading ahead and below him. How did he get there, anyway? And how long had he been there? It looked like such a long way down from the hospital's rooftop…

Sharon squeezed tighter. Took a couple of deep, steady breaths. "Are you ready to go inside? Because… It's freezing out here."

Steve shook his head immediately. He had no idea against what until he was already talking. "I can't…" He swallowed convulsively. "I can't be Captain America anymore." Not when he'd already let down two friends. Not when he couldn't be the hero he was expected to be. "I can't."

"Okay." Like it really was as simple as that. One of Sharon's fingers rubbed soothing circles to the back of Steve's hand. "Then you'll be Steve Rogers."

Steve wondered if he even remembered how to anymore.

* * *

Lila smiled when she felt her daddy kiss her forehead. The touch was lighter than a feather but still succeeded in filling her with comfort. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart", he whispered. "Don't be scared. I'm right here with you."

"Always?" she mumbled, her tongue too big and heavy for her mouth.

"Always."

Without any further processing Lila's eyelids began to flutter. Then opened fully, a look of confusion filling them as they darted around. "Daddy?"

Her mommy appeared to her line of vision. Why did she look like she'd been crying? "Shh, sweetheart…"

"Daddy?" Lila tried again. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Panic swell in the pit of her aching stomach, harsh enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Where's daddy?"

Her mommy shivered. And wasn't able to keep a couple of tears from rolling. "Lila, sweetheart… I need you to be very brave right now…"

A few moments later the little girl's howl of utter anguish echoed through the whole ward.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Clint's funeral wasn't a crowded affair. He never joined S.H.I.E.L.D to make friends, and Loki's visit didn't exactly help matters. And between running around with the Avengers and raising a secret family he didn't exactly have enough time to make friends elsewhere. Most of the public would never know who Hawkeye was, what he did and sacrificed to keep people safe.

Those who really knew him, those who mattered to him, didn't mind. Because they knew that he never cared about whether people knew him, or what they thought about him. What Clint did… He didn't do it for fame, glory and fortune. He wanted to make the world a safer place. He wanted a life worth living for. And had to accept what it cost him and those dearest to him every single day. He and Laura had to accept, every single time he headed to a mission, that he might not come back. Yet somehow he always made it back.

Until he left home with his little girl and dog. That succeeded in being the biggest insult of all. Just when everyone thought that he was finally safe he…

How could any of this be happening?

Standing further away from the others, Fury sighed heavily while his shoulders slumped and tightened his hold on an umbrella. Looking from there, afar, like the Hawk used to do… It was easy to see that a tiny piece of the world would never be the same again.

Steve's back was unnaturally straight and seemed painfully tense as he stared at the coffin. It looked like the weight of the world had been laid on his shoulders, and even Sharon and the others gathered close didn't help with that. As far as the Captain was concerned he'd failed a teammate, a friend, and he'd never forgive himself for that one.

Tony was squeezing Pepper's hand so tightly that it was a miracle she hadn't asked him to let go yet. Then again, her knuckles were white as well. Fury was almost sure that not all moisture on the billionaire's cheeks was rainwater.

Vision stood a little further from the others. Every now and then his eyes scanned the surroundings. Fury had a pretty good idea what they were looking for. Wanda and Natasha's absence spoke quite loudly as well. At the beginning of the ceremony Fury thought he saw a redhaired figure from the corner of his eye, but it was gone before he could confirm the discovery.

And then there was Clint's family. There was no point in them hiding anymore. It only added to the injustice of the whole thing that the only time they could be close to him in public without having to fear, he was gone. Although she stood among a lot of people Laura seemed horribly lonely, holding baby-Nate as close as humanly possible and fighting with visible effort to keep herself together. Cooper and Lila stood as close to her and each other as they could, holding each other's hands desperately tightly. Lila was crying openly, Cooper had his chin up and struggled even harder than his mom to not lose control over his emotions entirely. Fury swore, even if only in his mind, that he'd look after them all. Didn't he owe Clint that much, at least?

* * *

/ _The sight Fury encountered upon entering S.H.I.E.L.D's medical facility hurt, far more than it should've. Clint Barton, barely even an adult, sat on the bed with injuries that would've knocked most people unconscious. The boy was so black and blue that it was hard to see an uninjured spot, and one of his eyes had already swollen closed. The kid's fifth S.H.I.E.L.D mission was a success, but only just._

 _"Coulson reported that you defied direct orders and went back for the girl."_

 _Stiffly and clearly with a great deal of discomfort Clint turned his head and looked at him. "She was… what, twelve or something. I couldn't just…" The archer looked away, ache flashing in his open eye. "Wasn't able to keep her from getting shot to the head, though."_

 _Fury sighed heavily. This brat was going to be such a handful… "Lesson number one, kid. You can't save everyone."_

 _Clint clearly would've rolled his eyes if he could've. "'sound like Coulson", the Hawk muttered. But seemed to relax, even if only a little. A few moments of silence ticked by. "So… Does this mean I haven't been kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D?"_

 _Fury was barely able to bite back another sigh. "No, you haven't been kicked out. But for the sake of your career's future and my sanity, try to avoid stunts like this in the future."_

 _The brat had the nerve to smirk._

 _It wasn't a big surprise to find Phil Coulson filling out paperwork right outside the room. The handler didn't even lift his gaze, but the worry was nonetheless evident. "How's the kid?"_

 _"He'll live." Fury wished he didn't sound as relieved as he thought he did. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. He nodded towards the room. "You can go inside, you know?"_

 _Phil smiled, just a little bit. "Nah." The man got up and stretched. "The paperwork's piling up. And Barton isn't too keen on people invading his space. He'll come to me when he's ready."_

 _A couple of hours later a panicked nurse called Fury, revealing that she'd lost a patient. Somehow the one-eyed man knew exactly who she was talking about long before she voiced the name. Following a hunch more than anything else, Fury headed towards Phil's office and was barely able to conceal a grin at what he found._

 _Clint slept on Phil's couch, curled up like a cat although it had to hurt and utterly relaxed. It was the first time anyone got the kid to relax enough to have him fall asleep voluntarily in their presence. And while going through a mountain of paperwork Phil kept a close eye on his charge. For a while everything was alright in their insane, chaotic world._ /

* * *

Fury risked a glance towards Phil, who stood right beside him with a face of stone. The sea of hurt and guilt in those eyes… "If you want to talk…"

Phil interrupted him quickly with a sharp shake of a head, not taking his eyes off the coffin for even a second. Soon Fury found himself looking towards it as well, no matter how little he wanted to. It was a solid proof of their failure. When dirt was shoveled on the wood and Lila screamed, begging them not to leave her daddy alone into the cold and dark, Phil turned and walked away briskly. Fury didn't blame him.

Silence was thick and heavy. Even the minister's words didn't carry to his ears through the rain. The world felt like a quieter place without Clint Barton in it. Fury hated it.

Fury was brought back to present from those gloomy thoughts by the sound of a received text message. He tensed up upon discovering that it was from Maria Hill, and even more when he read the words. ' _They found the body._ '

In seconds he was gone like a ghost.

* * *

Fury stared at Ronja's corpse. And fought very, very hard not to curse out loud. Or throw up, which his ego would've never survived. "I suppose there's no way to cover this up."

"No." Maria didn't seem any happier than he did. "There are witnesses. The loss of control over her powers she had… Something like that happening to a car and two people… It doesn't go unnoticed."

 _Goddamnit, Wanda…! What have you gotten yourself into?_ "Do we have any idea where she is?"

Maria moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Officially? No."

Fury would've smirked. Maybe. But not today. "Good. She's missing, then. We'll keep her that way."

They heard approaching steps only seconds before the room's door opened. The arrival wasn't tall and he was smiling, but somehow he still succeeded in appearing incredibly intimidating. "Director Fury? I'm Everett Ross. I just heard about Hawkeye and I'm… sorry to approach you on a day like this." No, he wasn't. His eyes were quick to fall on what was left of Ronja. His nose wrinkled. "I think we both know why I'm here."

* * *

 ** _Two Years Later_**

* * *

Wind blew softly, caressing the Farm Clint once renovated with loving hands. These days there was a sad air to it. Only now singing and laughter lit up the place, made it feel like a home.

"… birthday, dear Nate…!"

"… blow the candles, silly…!"

"Look mommy, a dinosaur!"

Laura chuckled and kissed her younger son's hair. He was starting to look so much like his dad that sometimes it was almost painful to look at him. "And such a dangerous-looking one, too!" She took a breath and aimed a smile towards Phil, who was watching them. "Thanks."

Phil shrugged and tried to smile as well. It didn't look right. "Couldn't resist when I heard about his dinosaur-phase."

Nate's smile lit up the whole room. It seemed all too familiar as well. "Thank you, uncle Phil."

The man ruffled the child's blond curls. "Happy Birthday, kid. And stop growing up so fast or next year you'll be taller than me."

Nate giggled and hugged the toy-dinosaur.

While Cooper focused on entertaining his brother and Lila enjoyed the cake, Laura pulled Phil to the side. "I'm so glad you came", she admitted. "I understand why the others couldn't be here, but… The kids miss them. Especially on days like this." Of course they both knew who they missed the most, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She'd cried enough.

Phil gave her a spontaneous hug. It was unclear which one needed it more, and it didn't matter. "Call me anytime." The kids weren't the only ones who missed…

A text message cut that thought. Laura frowned at the look which took over her friend's face when he read it. "Is something wrong?"

Phil blew a breath through his nose. "Duty calls." There was no need to clarify that. After a second, brief hug and a goodbye to the kids the man was already leaving. "I'll see you soon." They both knew that he would be back, maybe not soon but eventually. Because that was Phil Coulson. He always kept his word, no matter how much it hurt. Laura just wished that she would've been able to chase away the misplaced guilt in his eyes.

Once again alone with her kids, Laura breathed a few times before looking towards them.

It hurt, to have a child who'd never have memories of his daddy. It hurt to have a daughter who still kept whispering to her daddy for an hour before she could fall asleep, sometimes with tears in her eyes. It hurt to have a son who already tried to be the man of the house, carried the world on his shoulders. It hurt that she still dreamt of him, almost every night. It hurt to feel him there, to see him from the corner of her eyes, all the time, only to keep being reminded that he'd never be home again. It hurt to sleep alone in a bed that used to belong to them. And it hurt, more than anything else, that she had to raise their children all alone. That Clint never got to see what kind of people they'd grow up to be.

A lot of people had asked Laura why she hadn't moved. She wasn't ready to leave this, _him_ , behind. This was their place, their home. Sparrow already stole _him_ from them. Laura wasn't going to let her steal their home, too.

This was their life, now. They were still alive, even Lila, and _he_ wasn't. She'd navigate them through this somehow. And she'd make sure that the kids would never forget that they had a dad who loved them more than anything else in the world.

Laura saw something out of the corner of her eye. After two full years she didn't have to look to see who it was. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, almost reached out a hand. "Happy Birthday, honey", she whispered. It wasn't only Nate's birthday. On a day like this it was comforting to feel like Clint was still there, looking after them. "Love you."

"Mommy?" Lila was watching her with a tilted head. "Who are you talking to?"

Laura didn't even try to smile. "To your daddy, sweetheart. I wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

Lila nodded. She seemed far older than her years. "I talk to him a lot, too." She took her hand a squeezed. "Do you want cake?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah." She kissed the top of the child's head. "Let's go and have some cake."

* * *

Steve hadn't been to his home country since the day of Clint's funeral. With trying to find Bucky and exploring his current time it was easy to stay busy. He traveled the world, refusing to call it running away. He chose places where no one had ever heard about Captain America, tried to get used to being Steve Rogers. It was harder than he'd expected when he'd spent such a long time as the man with the shield.

But, as it turned out, one can only run for so long.

Steve was just about to enter the tiny apartment that could barely be called a home when he froze. The door… wasn't locked. Nor was it fully closed. He entered soundlessly, bracing himself for anything.

Which, as it turned out, was Tony Stark sitting on his couch, fiddling with a ridiculously expensive-looking phone.

Steve gritted his teeth and stiffened. He would've almost preferred a burglar. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" He raised a hand when the Iron Man's lips opened. "Wait. I may not want an answer to the second one."

Tony pursed his lips. It looked like the man had aged a decade in the past couple of years. "What? No 'Hi', or 'Nice to meet you'? What happened to your famous manners?" The billionaire wrinkled his nose. "That beard? Not your thing."

"If you came here to try and lure me back…"

Just like that, all mirth was gone. Tony… looked scared. And angry. "Wanda's in trouble. Unless you want us to fail another teammate, you'll help us."

That was a low blow. Enough so to make Steve ball his fists until there was a cracking noise. "Who's 'us'?"

Tony's eyes darkened. The grief was almost palpable. "I have no idea. Whoever's left."

* * *

Natasha's head hurt. Everything in her hurt, really. Even thinking.

"Good thing you never do too much of that", Clint's far too familiar voice quipped.

Well, if she'd thought getting stabbed was painful… Natasha growled, refusing to open her eyes. "Shut up. You're all in my head, anyway."

The air around her changed, became colder. Filled with something she couldn't explain. "Tasha… I'm sorry I had to go. But it doesn't give you the permission to give up. Especially when she needs you."

Natasha frowned. That, she hadn't expected. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes flew open and the dream, or whatever it was, faded away. Just like the ghost of her best friend.

Instead she found a grim-faced Fury peering down at her. "We found you just in time. I'm sorry that it took so long, but a couple of days ago the hostiles who had you slipped and we caught a trail."

Natasha had no idea how long she'd been held captive. It was a day too long. Her jawline tightened. "'y were you looking for me, anyway?" (' _Especially when she needs you._ ')

Fury took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. It was shocking how much his face had changed since she last met him. "Wanda's in trouble."

* * *

Two sets of steps approached a room the existence of which not many people knew. "A team found her from Berlin this morning. It wasn't easy, but she was… subdued."

"And she's secured now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." A door was opened for him. "Then let's have a look."

In the middle of the tiny cell was Wanda. Strapped firmly, a straitjacket and some sort of a muzzle on her. For some reason she seemed younger than he'd expected, far too frail for the deeds she'd committed to. Her wide eyes were full of exhaustion and sheer terror.

"Well, Wanda." He took a couple of steps closer. "I'm Thaddeus Ross, Secretary of State. Welcome to the Raft."

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: And this, is where we end. I wanted to tie the ending with 'Civil War', and portray how much Clint's death would've changed those events. Poor Wanda! BUT, the team's coming for her. (winces, smiles, and winces again) Well, poor EVERYONE, really…!

SOOOOO… How was that for an ending? Any good, at all? Final chapters are ALWAYS unnerving so it'd mean A LOT to hear your opinion.

THANK YOU, so much, for sticking with me through this whole story! I've really enjoyed typing this (probably more than I should've, LOL) and you've made the journey even more enjoyable. (HUGS)

Awkay, I should go and get some sleep because I'm traveling tomorrow. Who knows. Maybe I'll see ya again one day?

Take care!

* * *

 **theflyingpenguin** : It was quite sad, wasn't it? (winces) But awww, of course Clint was there to say 'goodbye'! Those poor dears… (whimpers)

I'm INCREDIBLY HAPPY and flattered that the chapter touched you so!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **Havibu** : It warms my heart SO MUCH to hear that! (BEAMS) I really hope that you'll be pleased with the final chapter as well.

Monumental thank yous for the review! Until next time?


End file.
